My Bestfriend's Brother
by siwonniesm
Summary: "Kau pantas mendapatkan yang lebih baik dari pada aku, Siwon."/"Benarkah? Lalu bagaimana aku menemukan wanita yang lebih baik itu, Kyu?"/"Kalian.. apa.. WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"/"Maafkan aku Jae. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa."/"Kalau begitu kalian bisa putus sekarang."/"Show me, babo."/ WonKyu. GenderSwitch.
1. My Bestfriend's Brother

**My Bestfriend's Brother**

**.**

**Main Pair: WonKyu**

**.**

**Other pairs: YunJae, KangTeuk**

**.**

**Summary:**

**Kau masih terlalu kecil untuk mengerti soal cinta. Perjalananmu masih panjang. Aku yakin perasaanmu itu hanyalah perasaan kagum yang berlebihan. Kau bahkan tidak tahu cinta itu apa." Kyuhyun memberikan pengertian dengan hati-hati agar adik kecil sahabatnya itu mengerti tanpa tersinggung oleh perkataaannya.**

**.**

**ooo**

**.**

"Dasar laki-laki brengsek, tidak tahu terima kasih, bajing*n, tidak tahu malu. Pergi kau ke neraka! Hiks." Terdengar suara umpatan dari kamar mandi yang sedang diketuk dengan 'sangat berperasaan' oleh Jaejoong.

Lima menit habis dengan sia-sia. Orang yang sedang mengomel atau yang lebih tepat adalah tengah menyumpah-nyumpah disela-sela tangisnya. Jaejoong belum menyerah, dia masih terus mengetuk pintu kamar mandi yang dikunci dari dalam oleh seorang manusia yang sedang dirundung patah hati tingkat berat. Benar-benar berat.

"Sudahlah Jae. Aku sedang ingin sendiri. Biarkan aku sendiri untuk meratapi kebutaan mataku karena cintanya yang ternyata palsu itu. Aku benar-benar bodoh, Jae. Dasar bajing*n kau. Semoga kau mati membusuk di neraka sana." Seru si penyandera kamar mandi tak kalah keras dengan suara ketukan pintu Jaejoong yang kian tak menentu.

TOK TOK TOK!

"Oh Tuhan. Cepat keluar dari sana, atau aku akan panggil Pak Kim untuk mendobrak pintu sialan ini." Jaejoong menggeram frustasi.

"Tidak akan. Ratapanku untuk pria brengsek itu belum selesai, Choi Jaejoong. Aku akan keluar bila kurasa sudah cukup!"

"CHO KYUHYUN!" Jaejoong sudah benar-benar marah kali ini, segera dia meninggalkan ruangan itu untuk memanggil Pak Kim, supir pribadinya.

Cho Kyuhyun, seorang penulis novel terkenal yang baru saja menemukan kenyataan pahit tentang pacarnya yang ternyata berselingkuh dengan lawan main di film terbarunya. Dan Kyuhyun, sebagai orang yang keras kepala, egois dan hanya memetingkan novelnya itu, merasa bahwa harga dirinya benar-benar terluka. Dan sekarang sang penulis novel patah hati ini ingin menghabiskan waktunya seharian hanya dengan meratap, mengumpat, mengejek, mengomel, mengutuk dan membakar semua fotonya bersama Changmin, si pria brengsek yang sudah berani melukai harga dirinya.

"Shim Changmin. Aku bersumpah aku akan menyakitimu hingga tujuh generasimu di kehidupan selanjutnya. Akan kupastikan kau merasakan hal yang lebih jauh menyakitkan dari yang telah kau lakukan. Kau dengar aku, Brengsek!" Menyeramkan bukan?

Ceklek! Pintu terbuka, Jaejoong masuk dengan tatapan yang berapi-api. Hilang sudah kesabarannya hari ini. dia harus melakukan sesuatu untuk membuat sahabat bodohnya ini sadar bahwa hal yang dilakukannya ini tidak ada gunanya.

"Cepat bangun! Ayo keluar dari kamar mandi sialan ini, Cho!" Jaejoong mencengkram bahu Kyuhyun sedang duduk dengan figura Changmin berada dihadapannya.

Gila!

Kyuhyun hanya diam tanpa melawan, sekeras apapun Kyuhyun menolakpun tak akan berguna bila sudah berhadapan dengan Choi Jaejoong, sahabatnya sejak _junior high school_ sampai saat ini. Kyuhyun masih tersedu-sedu saat Jaejoong mendudukkannya di sofa dihadapan tempat tidurnya. Dia mendengar langkah Jaejoong yang meninggalkan kamarnya.

Kyuhyun dengan setengah memejamkan mata meraih tisu diatas meja lalu mendongakkan kepalanya saat seseorang meletakkan segelas air putih dihadapannya. Kyuhyun mengelap sisa air mata dengan tisu ditangannya. Jaejoong menatap Kyuhyun seakan Kyuhyun telah melakukan kesalahan yang tak dapat dimaafkan oleh seluruh dunia. Jaejoong maju beberapa langkah dan berhenti tepat dihadapan Kyuhyun.

"Hei, Cho Kyuhyun. Bangun! Kau benar-benar terlihat kacau." Ucap Jaejoong sambil menekankan jari telunjuknya di kening Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berkedip, tidak mengerti. _'Apa aku sedang tidur saat ini? Apakah aku sedang pingsan? Jadi ini mimpi?'_ ujar Kyuhyun dalam hati. Jaejoong menggelengkan kepala saat menyadari bahwa otak sahabatnya ini memang sudah berhenti bekerja hanya gara-gara rasa patah hatinya yang terlalu berlebihan.

"Kyu! Ayolah. Sadarlah, yang kau lakukan sepanjang hari ini sama sekali tidak berguna dan sangat bodoh. Kau dengar aku? B.O.D.O.H." Jaejoong mencengkram bahu Kyuhyun saat dia sama sekali tidak mendapatkan respon yang dia inginkan.

Apa orang yang dihadapannya ini benar-benar Kyuhyun yang dia kenal selama delapan belas tahun ini? _It's so not Kyuhyun._ Menangis hanya karena patah hati itu bukanlah cara Kyuhyun mengekspresikan dirinya. Kyuhyun bahkan tidak akan terpengaruh jika pacarnya memutuskan hubungan mereka secara sepihak. Tapi kali ini kenapa Kyuhyun berubah menjadi seperti orang gila?

"Dia pantas mendapatkan kutukanku Jae. Pria brengsek itu ternyata menipuku. Dia memanfaatkanku. Oh Tuhan Jae, bisakah kau membayangkan saat pacarmu yang telah kau biarkan tinggal di apartemen milikmu selama dua tahun, mengkhianatimu dengan perempuan penggoda murahan yang bahkan tidak lebih hebat dariku. Shim Changmin, Brengsek!" Entah sudah keberapa kalinya Kyuhyun mengumpat saat dia teringat nama Changmin.

"Ya tentu dia pantas mendapatkan kutukanmu. Tapi tidak dengan kau yang hanya mengumpat dan mengomel tidak jelas dikamar mandi dengan figura Changmin berada dihadapanmu. Itu saja tidak cukup, Cho Kyuhyun! Kau harus melakukan hal yang lebih dari itu."

"Oh Jae! Seandainya aku tahu bagaimana caranya, tentu saja akan aku lakukan." Kyuhyun menutup wajahnya deng kedua telapak tangannya.

Kyuhyun masih tidak habis pikir, benar-benar tega Changmin menduakannya. Padahal tiga hari yang lalu mereka masih baik-baik saja dan mereka juga masih bercumbu didepan TV. Di sofa tempatnya duduk saat ini. Jari-jari tangan Kyuhyun menelusuri sofa yang didudukinya. Dua tahun bukanlah waktu yang sebentar, apartemen ini sudah berisi begitu banyak memori mereka. Dapur, ruang TV, ruang tamu, kamar mandi dan... kamar tidur adalah saksi bisu dari kenangan-kenangan yang telah mereka lewati selama dua tahun ini. Kyuhyun tersenyum getir sambil memegangi dadanya yang mulai sesak karena menahan tangis.

"Usir dia." Ucap Jaejoong datar.

"Baiklah. Ay—_W—what?_ Usir dia? Kau serius, Jae?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil menatap _horror _ke arah Jaejoong_._

"Ya, tentu saja. Memangnya ada apa dengan ide itu? Ini kan memang apartemen milikmu. Bahkan dia tidak menyumbang uang satu won pun saat kau membelinya." Jaejoong mengangkat bahu tidak acuh.

Kyuhyun mengedipkankan matanya berusaha menyerap apa saja yang telah dikatakan Jaejoong padanya. Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Apakah ini tidak terlalu bertentangan dengan toleransi sesama manusia? Tapi jika mengingat semua kelakuan pria brengsek itu padanya, ubun-ubun Kyuhyun terasa mendidih dan akan meledak saat itu juga. Oh persetan dengan toleransi sesama manusia! Pria brengsek itu pantas mendapatkannya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum licik sambil melipat kedua tangannya didepan dadanya sebelum berkata, "Ya, tentu saja Jae. Aku pikir kau harus mengajariku bagaimana cara mengusir yang baik dan benar."

Jaejoong melongo. Kemana Kyuhyun yang polos dan baik hati tadi? Jaejoong mengendikkan bahu tidak peduli. Yang penting sekarang dia harus menjalankan misi mereka untuk mendepak Shim Changmin dari apartemen Kyuhyun.

"_That's my girl._ Ayo sini aku akan mengajarimu." Ujar Jaejoong sambil menarik tangan Kyuhyun.

Maka terdengarlah suara grabak-grubuk yang begitu random yang terkadang di bumbui dengan omelan Jaejoong dan beberapa tambahan umpatan dari Kyuhyun. Dan empat puluh tujuh menit kemudian, kedua sahabat itu sudah duduk di sofa sambil menonton TV. Kyuhyun meminum jusnya sambil melirik kearah tumpukan kardus yang ada di depan pintu apartemennya.

"Aku tidak menyangka jika barang si pria brengsek sebegitu banyaknya di apartemenku ini. Tsk!" Kyuhyun menggerutu kesal.

"Apa yang kau harapkan dengan gerutuanmu itu, Kyu? Kau telah dibutakan oleh cinta palsunya. Aku tidak menyangka jika kau bisa menjadi begitu bodoh." Kata Jaejoong sambil memutar matanya malas.

Kyuhyun mendesis dan menghempaskan tubuhnya di sandaran sofa saat telepon genggamnya bergetar. _'Siapa lagi yang ingin mengganggu hariku yang buruk ini?' _gerutu Kyuhyun dalam hati. Tentu tidak akan menyenangkan bila Kyuhyun menghabiskan hari buruknya ini dengan gerutuan, kan? Dengan malas Kyuhyun meraih ponselnya dan melihat nama yang berkedip dilayar. _Siwon._ Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun melirik kearah Jaejoong yang tengah menikmati tehnya dengan gugup.

'_Bloody hell. Apa lagi ini?!'_

"_Yeobseo."_

"_Noona_, _**kenapa lama sekali mengangkat teleponku?"**_ suara rengekan Siwon terdengar dari seberang sana.

"Aku sedang sibuk, wahai Choi _Sajang._ Ada perlu apa?" ujar Kyuhyun dengan suara yang sedikit melembut.

"_**Apa Jaejoong ada disana?"**_

"Ya, dia ada disini. Kenapa?" Kyuhyun melirik kearah Jaejoong yang kini menatapnya, penasaran.

"_**Katakan padanya aku akan menjemputnya sebentar lagi. Aku yakin dia pasti tidak sadar jika Pak Kim sudah pergi dari apartemenmu untuk menjemput **__Appa__** di bandara. Ya, kan?" **_kata Siwon dengan nada yang mengejek.

"Oh, ya baiklah nanti aku sampaikan. Dan sepertinya kau benar soal itu, dia lupa tentang _Samcheon _ yang akan kembali hari ini." Timpal Kyuhyun sambil menahan tawanya yang sudah siap meledak.

"_**Bye, **__Noona."_

"_**Dahhh."**_

"Oh _Shit! _Aku benar-benar melupakan itu._"_ Umpat Jaejoong setelah mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun barusan.

Kyuhyun menatap Jaejoong dengan perasaan bersalah. Ini salahnya, kan? Jika dia tidak mengurung diri dikamar mandi saat Jaejoong datang tadi tentu tidak akan seperti ini kejadiannya.

"Maafkan aku, Jae. Ini salahku." Ucap Kyuhyun tulus sambil menggenggam tangan Jaejoong.

"_It's okay, babe._ _Appa_ pasti akan mengerti. Disamping itu, _Umma_ dan Minho pasti ikut Pak Kim menjemputnya dibandara. Dia akan mengerti." Jaejoong tersenyum tulus.

Kyuhyun membutuhkannya saat ini,_well, _lebih tepatnya beberapa jam yang lalu. Karena bila dilihat dari wajahnya sekarang dia sudah tampak tercerahkan dan jauh lebih baik dari keadaannya tadi. Kyuhyun bergeser dan memeluk Jaejoong, dia sangat berterima kasih pada sahabatnya ini. Jika tidak ada Jaejoong, mungkin dia masih akan terpuruk hanya karena Pria Brengsek itu. Tepat setelah mereka melepaskan pelukan, bel berbunyi.

"Biar aku buka, itu pasti adikmu." Kyuhyun mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

'_And here we go, ini dia anak laki-laki pertama dari keluarga Choi. Choi Siwon, lengkap dengan kadar keseksian yang sudah melebihi batas aman.' _Gumam Kyuhyun dalam hati sambil bergegas membuka pintu.

Disana sudah berdiri seorang pria tinggi, dengan wajah sempurna tanpa cela dan sedang tersenyum lebar kearah Kyuhyun. Dia mengenakan setelan jas hitam dengan kemeja biru langit didalamnya, tanpa dasi. _Oh my God, _jangan lupakan dua kancing yang terbuka, menampakkan sedikit bagian dari dada bidangnya yang begitu mengesankan. Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya saat melihat Siwon di hadapannya. Dia berusaha dengan keras untuk membalas senyum Siwon. Tapi dia malah beku ditempatnya hanya menatap _–lapar –_ kearah Siwon yang sedikit bingung dengan kelakuan Kyuhyun.

"_Noona, Ad—"_

"Yah! Apa yang kalian lakukan disana? Cepat masuk." Suara teriakan Jaejoong dari ruang TV memotong ucapan Siwon dan mengembalikan Kyuhyun kedunia nyata.

Kyuhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya cepat, lalu mengatakan, " Eumh, maaf! Ayo masuk, Siwon."

Siwon masuk sambil melirik sekilas ke arah tumpukan barang yang berada tidak begitu jauh dari pintu. Siwon berhenti sebentar menunggu Kyuhyun menyamakan langkah mereka. Siwon penasaran.

"_Noona, _mau pindah dari sini? Kemana?" tanya Siwon sambil menunjuk kearah tumpukan barang.

"_Aniyoo._ Itu milik Pria Breng—Eh itu milik temanku." Ralat Kyuhyun cepat.

Oh _Shit!_ Tentu dia tidak ingin jika adik sahabatnya ini mengetahui kenyataan bahwa Kyuhyun yang berada dihadapannya ini baru saja dikhianati dan berniat mengusir si Pria Brengsek. Siwon hanya mengangkat bahu dan mengangguk tanpa mengatakan apapun.

"Jaejoong! Ayo pulang. Kau harus mempersiapkan diri untuk kemarahan _Appa._" Teriak Siwon sambil tersenyum mengejek.

"Yah! Dasar adik kurang ajar. Panggil aku _**Noona**_**,** aku lebih tua darimu bodoh." Cecar Jaejoong sambil melayangkan pukulan ke lengan Siwon yang sudah meringis kesakitan.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum melihat pertengkaran kakak adik yang satu ini. Ini sudah menjadi tontonan rutin bagi Kyuhyun jika Jaejoong dan Siwon sudah bertemu. Mereka selalu bertengkar karena Jaejoong tidak terima saat Siwon tidak memanggilnya dengan embel-embel _**noona.**_ Jaejoong sering protes pada Siwon karena adiknya itu malah memanggil Kyuhyun dengan sebutan itu. Kyuhyun pun tak jarang menghadapi gerutuan Jaejoong soal itu.

"_Noona, _Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"Siwon sudah berdiri dihadapan Kyuhyun yang tanpa sadar sudah melamun.

"Oh, tidak ada." Jawab Kyuhyun, gugup.

"Baiklah. Ayolah Jae, kita pulang. Oh ya, _Noona_, _Appa _mengajakmu untuk makan malam bersama kami nanti malam."

"Benarkah? Kok aku tidak diberitahu, seharusnya aku saja yang menyampaikannya. Kau sangat menjengkelkan Choi. Kyu aku pulang ya!" Teriak Jaejoong kesal sambil memeluk Kyuhyun cepat, lalu segera keluar dari apartemen Kyuhyun tanpa menunggu Siwon.

"Kau juga seorang Choi, _babe." _Ucapan Siwon dijawab dengan suara bantingan pintu. Siwon terkekeh puas.

"Kau membuatnya kesal lagi, Siwon." Kyuhyun melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Benarkah?" gumam Siwon sambil menatap lurus kearah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun gelagapan, mata itu seperti menelanjanginya hanya dengan tatapan tajamnya itu. "Apa begitu sulit untukmu memanggilnya dengan sebutan _Noona_?" Tanya Kyuhyun, sedikit hati-hati.

"Tidak. Aku tidak ingin memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu. Karena dengan memanggil namanya aku merasa lebih dekat dengannya. Dan aku akan terlihat sama dewasanya dengannya. Aku ingin mengimbanginya. Bukankah kata _**'Noona' **_ memberikan sedikit jarak? Dan aku tidak ingin aku memiliki jarak itu dengan Jaejoong. Aku pulang dulu. Dan jangan lupa nanti malam, _**Noona**__."_ Apakah Kyuhyun yang salah dengar atau suara Siwon yang bermasalah? Tapi Kyuhyun mendengar dengan jelas saat Siwon memberikan sedikit penekanan pada kata _'Noona'._

Oh Tuhan! Ada apa dengan _'Noona'? _Kenapa tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun begitu membenci kata itu. Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya, menatap kosong kearah pintu yag baru saja ditutup oleh Siwon.

**ooo**

_**Flashback**__*****_

"_Kyuhyun, Aku mencintaimu." Siwon mengatakan itu saat mereka berada dihalaman belakang rumah keluarga Choi._

_Kyuhyun menganga, antara kaget dan geli. Kyuhyun menatap kearah Siwon yang sedang menunduk lengkap dengan semburat merah di kedua pipinya yang putih. Siwon memainkan ujung kemejanya dengan gugup._

"_Hey, Siwon. Kau kelas berapa sekarang?"_

"_Tahun kedua __**Junior High School**__."_

"_Oh, aku mengerti. Kau masih terlalu kecil untuk mengerti soal cinta. Perjalananmu masih panjang. Aku yakin perasaanmu itu hanyalah perasaan kagum yang berlebihan. Kau bahkan tidak tahu cinta itu apa." Kyuhyun memberikan pengertian dengan hati-hati agar adik kecil sahabatnya itu mengerti tanpa tersinggung oleh perkataaannya._

_Siwon mengangkat kepalanya, menatap lurus kearah Kyuhyun. Tatapannya terlihat terluka. Siwon tidak terima jika dikatakan dia tidak mengerti cinta itu apa. Tentu dia tahu cinta itu apa._

"_Siwon kamu masih terlalu kecil untuk mencintai seseorang. Apa kau yakin jika aku adalah orang yang akan benar-benar kau cintai? Kau harus memikirkan itu dengan baik. Kau bahkan baru berumur 14 tahun. Aku yakin ini hanya cinta monyet. Disamping itu, aku ini __**noona-**__mu Choi Siwon. Sama seperti Jaejoong. Aku yakin suatu hari nanti kau akan menemukan cinta sejatimu." Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Siwon sementara tangannya yang lain menepuk lembut atas kepala Siwon yang hanya diam membisu._

_Apakah Kyuhyun menyakitinya? Oh tidak!_

"_Begitukah? Perasaanku ini akan hilang seiring waktu, apakah itu yang kau maksud?" Suara Siwon terdengar begitu dingin ditelinga Kyuhyun. Bagaimana mungkin seorang bocah berumur dua belas tahun bisa menjadi begitu dingin._

"_Ya tentu saja, Siwon. Aku yakin suatu hari nanti kau akan mendapatkan lebih dari ini. Kita memiliki jarak yang tidak mungkin dilampaui. Ah sudahlah kau tidak akan mengerti." Kyuhyun terkekeh sambil melangkah meninggalkan Siwon dihalaman belakang._

'_**Persetann dengan jarak!'**_

**ooo**

"Wonnie, ada telpon untuk mu!" Teriakan Jaejoong menggema di ruang keluarga.

Kangin dan Minho yang sedang bermain catur melotot kesal kearahnya, sementara Jaejoong mengabaikan tatapan itu dengan kembali ke sofa yang ada di depan TV dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang sempat terganggu tadi, menonton drama kesukaannya.

"Siapa, Jae?" tanya Leeteuk, sang umma yang baru saja bergabung dengannya dengan sepiring buah apel siap santap.

"_Molla."_ Jawab Jaejoong tak acuh.

Siwon yang baru saja turun bergegas menuju meja telepon dan duduk dikursi yang ada disana.

"_Yeobsseo."_

"_**Siwon. Kenapa kau tidak mengangkat ponselmu? Kau membuatku gila." **_Terdengar suara rengekan kesal dari seberang telepon.

"Oh, _Sorry sweetheart._ Aku lupa dimana aku meletakkannya. Ada apa, Kibum? Tidak biasanya kau mencariku di jam-jam seperti ini."

"_**Aku ingin bertemu denganmu sekarang. Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan. Di Caffe biasa, aku tunggu kau dalam 20 menit Siwon. Dan ku harap kau datang." **_Kibum menutup telponnya secara sepihak tanpa menunggu jawaban Siwon.

"Aiiish!" Siwon menggeram.

Siwon mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Pasti ada yang salah dengan pacarnya itu. Siwon kembali kekamarnya dengan wajah tertekuk tanpa menghiraukan tatapan ingin tahu dari Leeteuk dan Jaejoong. Siwon melirik kearah jam tangannya. Dia masih punya waktu dua jam sebelum makan malam. Mungkin dia bisa menggunakan itu untuk menemui Kibum. Siwon segera meraih jaket, dompet dan kunci mobilnya. Lau dia kembali menuruni tangga dan menghampiri Leeteuk.

"_Eomma,_ aku keluar sebentar ya. Aku akan kembali sebelum makan malam." Ujar Siwon sambil mencium pipi kanan Leeteuk.

"Jae, aku pergi dulu ya. Oh ya jangan lupa telepon Yunho untuk ikut makan malam bersama kita." Siwon mengingatkan.

"Ya aku tahu, Siwon. Dan aku mohon panggil aku _**Noona**_." Jaejoong mendengus.

"Hati-hati sayang." Pesan Leeteuk.

Siwon tertawa mengabaikan permintaan Jaejoong seperti biasanya. Setelah berpamitan pada Kangin dan adik bungsunya Minho yang masih serius bermain catur, Siwon pun meluncurkan mobilnya untuk menemui Kibum.

**ooo**

Kyuhyun duduk termangu dihadapan Laptop dengan layar Microsoft Word yang masih putih bersih tanpa satu pun huruf. Pikirannya melayang kembali ke masa delapan tahun yang lalu. Saat Siwon begitu manja padanya. Kyuhyun sering menginap dirumah Jaejoong karena tuntutan kuliah mereka yang mengharuskan dia dan Jaejoong jadi lebih sering meghabiskan waktu bersama. Pada saat itulah Kyuhyun bertemu langsung dengan adik Jaejoong yang selalu diceritakan kepadanya. Jaejoong bercerita tentang bagaimana Siwon yang selalu terobsesi dengan pelajaran sekolahnya, Siwon yang tidak pernah berolahraga, Siwon yang tidak pernah keluar rumah, Siwon yang hanya memiliki sedikit teman, Siwon yang aneh dan masih banyak Siwon yang lainnya.

Tapi saat Kyuhyun bertemu dengan Siwon, Kyuhyun tidak menemukan apapun kecuali murid _junior highschool_ yang menarik, tampan, pintar dan menyenangkan. Dimana letak Siwon yang selalu diceritakan oleh Jaejoong padanya? Dia sama sekali tidak menemukan, ya kecuali kaca mata frame tebal yang seringkali dipakainya saat dia membaca buku. Tapi Kyuhyun malah menemukan itu seksi bukan aneh.

Kyuhyun masih ingat saat setiap Siwon pulang sekolah, dia akan langsung mencarinya dan bercerita tentang apa saja yang dialaminya saat dia disekolah tadi. Mulai dari nilai ulangannya sampai dengan beberapa surat yang ditemukan bersemayam di loker Siwon hari itu. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak menyadari jika kedekatan itu mempengaruhi perasaan Siwon yang saat itu masih dalam masa pubertasnya. Perasaan nyaman yang didapat Siwon dari Kyuhyun berubah menjadi cinta –itu anggapan Siwon tentu saja –. Kyuhyun terkikik saat mengingat pernyataan cinta Siwon yang sangat _to the point._ Dengan jarak umur mereka yang cukup jauh tentu saja Kyuhyun menanggapinya hanya dengan tertawa dan menyertakan beberapa penjelasan bahwa itu hanya perasaan sementara. Delapan tahun bukanlah waktu yang sebentar bukan. Dia sudah bisa disebut sebagai wanita dewasa saat Siwon menyatakan cinta monyetnya pada Kyuhyun saat itu. Dan tentu saja jaejoong akan mati berdiri jika dia mendapati adik kesayangannya yang berpacaran dengan sahabatnya sendiri. Kyuhyun bergidik jika mengingat imajinasinya tentang tanggapan Jaejoong jika dia mengetahui tentang hal itu.

Tapi lihatlah sekarang, Siwon yang dulu sangat jauh berbeda dengan Siwon yang sekarang. Sekarang Siwon adalah pria dewasa yang berumur dua puluh dua tahun. Sudah berhasil mengembangkan perusahaan keluarga mereka di bidang periklanan. Bahkan dia telah membuktikan kemampuannya dengan dinobatkannya perusahaan itu menjadi perusahaan iklan nomor satu di Asia. Bukan itu saja yang berubah, Siwon yang sekarang memiliki tubuh yang lebih tinggi darinya. Tubuh yang terjaga dan tentu saja memiliki bentuk yang sempurna, dada bidang dengan lengan yang berotot kuat. Jangan lupakan wajah tampannya yang semakin sempurna serta dua bonus _dimples _yang dapat membuat semua wanita jatuh dan tenggelam dalam pesonanya.

Satu yang Kyuhyun tahu bahwa kenyataan itu tidak akan mengubah apapun diantara mereka. Kyuhyun tetaplah seorang _noona _ bagi Siwon. Dan itu tak akan pernah berubah. Kyuhyun tahu bahwa Siwon masih menganggapnya sebagai cinta pertamanya yang sebenarnya bukan cinta monyet seperti anggapan Kyuhyun. Tapi tetap saja itu tidak akan pernah mengubah pendirian Kyuhyun. _It's final. Kyuhyun is his sister's best friend._

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafas panjang. Sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya diatas meja. Dia melirik kearah layar laptopnya. Kosong. Percuma saja dia disini, ide itu tidak akan muncul bila seperti ini. mungkin dia butuh liburan setelah semua kejadian yang terjadi selama tiga hari terakhir ini. Mungkin dia bisa pergi ke Jeju _island _ atau Nami _island. _Ya tentu saja itu adalah ide yang bagus. Dia membutuhkan suasana yang berbeda untuk menggali ide-idenya tentang novel terbarunya yang dijadwalkan terbit akhir tahun ini.

Kyuhyun beranjak dari kursinya lalu berjalan menuju pintu dan mengamati barang-barang Changmin yang belum juga di ambil oleh si pemilik. Kepala Kyuhyun berdenyut saat mengingat kelakuan Pria Brengsek itu padanya. Sangat menyakitkan. Pria Brengsek itu pantas didepak keluar dari apartemen Kyuhyun. Pria yang tak tahu terima kasih.

Kyuhyun meraih ponselnya. Dia mencari nomor Changmin lalu menekan tombol hijau tanpa ragu.

"Halo, Changmin. Kapan kau akan pulang?"

"_**Oh hai sayang. Aku mungkin akan pulang agak malam."**_

'_Cih! Menjijikkan sekali pria ini.' _umpat Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Oh tidak. Itu malah cukup bagus untuk kita. Karena aku akan makan malam dirumah Jaejoong. Oh ya, aku akan menitipkan sesuatu untukmu di lobi apartemen nanti. Jangan lupa kau ambil." Kyuhyun mengatakannya dalam satu kali jalan. Dia tidak ingin berlama-lama bicara dengan Pria brengsek tidak tahu malu itu.

"_**Oh aku suka kejutan, sayang." **_gumam Changmin dengan nada yang menggoda.

Oh sudah cukup Shim Changmin!

Kyuhyun langsung menutup teleponnya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Dia sudah cukup muak saat mendengar suaranya, rasa muaknya bertambah saat dia mendengarkan semua perkataan Changming yang.. ya memuakkan.

Kyuhyun langsung berlari kekamar mandi saat jam menunjukkan angka lima. Dia harus segera bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke rumah Jaejoong sekarang. Jika tidak dia akan terlambat.

**ooo**

Kyuhyun baru saja memarkirkan mobilnya di halaman rumah keluarga Choi, tepat saat dia keluar dan menutup kembali pintu mobilnya, dia melihat mobil Siwon memasuki ruangan. Kyuhyun terpaku di tempatnya berdiri sekarang, Kyuhyun baru tahu jika Siwon memiliki Audi yang lain selain R8 kesayangannya.

Kyuhyun menatap wajah Siwon yang benar-benar kacau setelah dia turun dan berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun. Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Siwon menarik tangan Kyuhyun masuk kedalam rumah. Setelah mereka sampai diruang tamu Siwon menoleh sebentar kearah Kyuhyun dan tersenyum. Atau yang lebih tepat adalah menyeringai.

"Yah! Apa-apaan kau ini Siwon. Pergelangan tanganku sakit, apa kau tahu?" protes Kyuhyun sambil mengelus pergelangan tangannya yang sedikit memerah akibat cengkraman Siwon tadi.

"Tenang saja _Noona. _Aku yakin sakit itu sebentar lagi akan menghilang." Siwon berlalu meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian di ruang tamu.

Siwon menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. _Mood_-nya sudah cukup buruk setelah pertemuannya dengan Kibum tadi. Ditambah lagi dia masih harus menghadapi kehadiran Kyuhyun yang akan makan malam bersama mereka sebentar lagi. Siwon benar-benar bisa gila. Siwon masih belum bisa mengontrol perasaannya terhadap Kyuhyun hingga saat ini. Bahkan perasaan itu tidak juga berubah setelah Kibum hadir dalam kehidupannya. Tentu saja Siwon menyayangi Kibum, seeorang yang telah menemani harinya selama beberapa tahun ini. Siwon bahkan memiliki kenangan yang cukup banyak bersama wanita itu.

Sebenarnya Kibum telah memiliki tunangan yang telah diatur oleh orang tuanya, namun Kibum tetap terus saja menemui Siwon dan menjaga hubungan mereka agar tetap berjalan dengan baik. Siwon menikmatinya. Dia menikmati perhatian Kibum untuknya. Tidak ada yang tahu tentang hubungan mereka, permainan mereka benar-benar halus. Siwon tidak pernah berbagi tentang rahasianya ini kepada siapa pun, termasuk kakak tersayangnya, Choi Jaejoong. Entahlah. Siwon hanya terlalu nyaman dengan hubungan yang dia jalani dengan Kibum selama ini. Meskipun bisa dikatakan Siwon adalah selingkuhan bukan Choi Siwon namanya, jika seorang Kim Kibum tidak berakhir dengan jatuh cinta padanya.

Cinta. Itulah hal yang Siwon miliki tapi tidak dimiliki oleh tunangan Kibum saat ini. Menyadari kenyataan itu sudah cukup membuat hati Siwon menjadi tenang. Walaupun hatinya cukup terluka mengingat keputusan yang telah diambil oleh Kibum.

Siwon menghempaskan tubuhnya di ranjang _King Size-_nya. Dia memejamkan mata sambil menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Tanpa di perintah sama sekali, memorinya kembali memutar bagaimana pertemuannya dan Kibum berlangsung satu jam yang lalu.

_**Flashback**__*****_

"_Aku akan menikah bulan depan."_

_Akhirnya Kibum membuka suaranya setelah lima menit mereka hanya berdiam tidak mengeluarkan suara apapun sejak Siwon duduk dihadapannya di Caffe tempat mereka biasa menghabiskan waktu bersama._

"_Benarkah? __**Congratulations, sweetheart.**__" Siwon tersenyum sambil menggenggam tangan Kibum yang terasa begitu dingin._

"_Tsk! Kau tentu tidak akan mengerti tentang hal ini. Aku akan __**menikah**__ Choi Siwon." Kata Kibum setengah berteriak dan menekankan intonasinya pada kata 'menikah'._

_Kibum melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Siwon, lalu mendengus kesal._

"_Ya, kau akan menikah. Bulan depan. Beritahu aku bagian mana yang tidak aku mengerti?"_

"_Aku sudah tidak bisa melanjutkan hubungan ini. Ini tidak akan memberikan apa-apa pada masa depan kita. Kau tampan, cerdas dan kaya raya. Aku yakin banyak gadis diluar sana yang menginginkanmu."_

"_Oh, bagian inikah yang aku tidak mengerti? Aku mengerti sepenuhnya untuk bagian yang ini. tentu saja kau akan meninggalkan aku segera. Kau tentu saja lebih memilih suamimu bukan?" Siwon memutar matanya kesal, tidak terima dengan keputusan Kibum._

"_Siwon kumohon. Jangan mempersulit keadaanku yang sudah sulit ini. kau tentu tahu bahwa aku sama sekali tidak mencintai calon suamiku. Dan tentu kau tahu dengan sangat jelas siapa yang aku cintai selama ini. Kau pantas mendapatkan hubungan yang jauh lebih baik daripada hubungan diam-diam dan penuh rahasia yang kita jalani selama ini."_

_Siwon tidak menanggapi perkataan Kibum. Dia tidak memiliki persediaan kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan suasana hatinya saat ini. Siwon merasa kehilangan, tapi dia juga tidak dapat menolak permintaan Kibum untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka. Sedikit banyak dia setuju dengan apa yang telah Kibum katakan. Tapi disudut gelap hatinya tidak ingin menerima kepergian Kibum._

"_Siwonnie, aku.. aku menyayangimu. Kau tahu itu kan?" Kibum meraih tangan Siwon dan membawanya menempel dibibirnya._

_Siwon mengangguk, "Aku tahu melebihi yang sepantasnya aku ketahui, Bummie."_

_Siwon berdiri, lalu dia menghampiri Kibum yang sudah ikut berdiri. Siwon menarik tubuh Kibum kedalam dekapannya. Kibum adalah wanita kedua di luar keluarganya, yang bisa memberikan kenyamanan padanya. Siwon menyayangi wanita ini._

"_Terima Kasih untuk segalanya, Kim Kibum. Berbahagialah!"_

_**End Flashback**__*****_

"Siwon! Turun sayang. Makan malam sudah siap." Teriakan Leeteuk menyadarkan Siwon dan membawanya kembali pada kenyataan. Siwon segera bangkit. Setelah melepas jaketnya Siwon bergegas turun ke ruang makan dimana semua orang sudah berkumpul.

**ooo**

Malam yang tidak biasa sudah usai, tentu saja makan malam ini tidak biasa karena ada Kangin dan beberapa tamu di sana, Kyuhyun dan Yunho. Sekarang mereka sedang berkumpul diruang keluarga dengan beberapa hidangan dihadapan mereka. Mereka melanjutkan malam sambil bersenda gurau. Sampai pertanyaan Minho membuat Kyuhyun tercengang.

"Kyu _Noona_ kapan akan menikah? Kan Jae _Noona_ akan melakukannya dua bulan lagi." Minho bertanya dengan wajahnya yang 'polos'

"Aku? Aku akan menikah jika memang sudah waktunya untukku menikah." Kyuhyun menjawab pertanyaan seakan dia tidak terlalu peduli. Padahal di dalam hatinya sedang bergemuruh. Kapan dia akan menikah? Siwon melirik ke arah Kyuhyun yang menundukkan kepalanya.

Jaejoong tentu tidak akan memusingkan tentang hal itu lagi karena dia sudah memiliki Yunho yang sepenuhnya mencintainya. Bahkan mereka sudah mengantongi restu orang tua dari kedua belah pihak. Dua bulan lagi dia akan melepas masa lajangnya.

Bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun? Bahkan umur sekarang umurnya sudah hampir mencapai kepala tiga. Bagian terburuknya adalah kenyataan tentang dirinya yang baru saja memutuskan hubungannya dengan Changmin. Jadi bisa dikatakan jika Kyuhyun sekarang berstatus _single._

"Kenapa? Kalian tidak akan menikah bersama? Bukankah kalian selalu melakukan segala hal bersama-sama." Gumam Minho tapi cukup keras untuk terdengar oleh mereka yang ada disana.

Kyuhyun dan Jaejoong terbatuk-batuk kecil saat mendengar ucapan Minho. Yang berada disana kecuali Siwon, hanya terkekeh saat melihat Jaejoong dan Kyuhyun terdiam tanpa tahu harus menjawab apa. Sepertinya mereka perlu bantuan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Minho. Sedangkan Siwon hanya memandang kearah Kyuhyun dengan tatapan sendu. Siwon tidak tahu ada apa dengannya. Tapi kenapa harapan yang berusaha dikuburnya dulu muncul kembali ke permukaan? Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Minho, kelas berapa kau sekarang?" Tanya Yunho.

"Tahun kedua _Junior high school, hyung._"

"Oh, _I see._ Hal ini terlalu rumit untukmu. Suatu saat nanti kau akan mengerti kenapa Kyuhyun dan Jaejoong _noona_ yang selalu bersama dalam melakukan segala hal tapi tidakmenikah dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Kyuhyun _noona _belum menemukan pasangan hidupnya, itulah kenapa dia belum akan menikah. Dia akan menikah tapi nanti setelah dia menemukan pasangan hidupnya."

"Oh, begitukah? Berarti Jaejoong noona sudah menemukan pasangan hidupnya?"

"Ya, tentu saja. Bukankah dia akan menikah denganku." Yunho tersenyum menatap Jaejoong smbil mengecup tangan Jaejoong yang ada dalam genggamannya.

"Kenapa harus dengan Yunho _hyung?"_ Minho bertanya lagi tanpa menghiraukan kekehan kedua orang tuanya.

"Karena kami saling menyukai satu sama lain." Ujar Yunho, pasrah.

"Oh." Mulut minho membentuk huruf 'O'

Hening. Minho sudah sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, sementara raga Siwon kembali ke masa delapan tahun yang lalu, kenapa dia merasa begitu familiar dengan keadaan ini. Siwon melirik kearah Kyuhyun yang juga sedang menatapnya. Mata itu menatap sendu ke arahnya. Tatapan Siwon berusaha menembus ke dalam hati Kyuhyun melalui matanya. Tidak terbaca. Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Minho, menghindari tatapan Siwon.

"Berarti.. aku juga sudah menemukan pasangan hidup ku, _Eomma._" Teriak Minho sambil melompat ke duduk ke samping Leeteuk.

Semua yang ada diruangan itu menganga. _What the heck!_

"A—apa maksudmu, Choi Minho?" Kangin menarik tangan Minho untuk berdiri di hadapannya.

"_Ani._ Minho dan Taemin saling menyukai. Bukankah itu berarti bahwa kami adalah pasangan hidup?" Jawab Minho lirih sambil memainkan ujung kemeja biru mudanya.

Kangin menepuk keningnya sementara Siwon menahan tawanya. Dia melirik kerah Kyuhyun sekilas lalu ke arah Yunho yang masih sangat _shock _dengan ucapan Minho. Yunho menatap Siwon dengan tatapan 'apa yang harus kulakukan dengan ini'. Siwon mengangkat bahu.

"Hey _Baby bro_, _come here._" Panggil Siwon sambil menepuk _space_ kosong disebelahnya.

Setelah Minho duduk disebelahnya, Siwon melanjutkan, "Hey, ini terlalu rumit untukmu, bukankah sudah dikatakan oleh Yunho _hyung _ tadi? Mungkin suatu hari nanti kau akan lebih mengerti tentang hal ini. tapi belum sekarang. Yunho _hyung_ dan Jae bukan hanya saling menyukai tapi mereka saling mencintai. Dan cinta mereka itulah yang membuat mereka disatukan oleh Tuhan untuk menghabiskan hidup bersama. Coba kau lihat _Eomma _dan _Appa_, mereka juga saling mencintai. Dan karena cinta merekalah kita dapat berada disini. Aku yakin Minho akan mengerti jika sudah dewasa nanti."

"Cinta? Ap—"

"Ya, mungkin Minho bisa bertanya kepada Kyu _noona_ tentang itu. Karena _hyung _tidak tahu arti cinta itu apa." Siwon langsung memotong perkataan Minho, karena dia tahu apa yang akan ditanyakan oleh adiknya itu, Siwon menatap ke arah Kyuhyun yang sedikit _shock._

Tanpa menunggu Kyuhyun bicara, Siwon berdiri sambil menepuk pundak Yunho sebelum pergi dari ruangan itu.

Siwon duduk sambil meminum air yang dibawanya dari ruang keluarga tadi. Untuk sedikit menenangkan dirinya. Disini benar-benar tenang dan tempat yang cukup efisien baginya untuk menetralisir keadaan. Dia harus mencari hal yang dapat mengalihkan pikirannya dari Kyuhyun. Mungkin dia bisa memikirkan tentang Kibum? Ini gila! Bahkan setelah dia bergabung di meja makan tadi dan pandangannya jatuh ke arah Kyuhyun maka ketika itu pula Siwon telah melupakan masalahnya dengan Kibum.

Siwon melirik kearah ruang keluarga yang ramai karena suara tawa. Dia menghela napas. Setelah bertahun-tahun berlalu pun Kyuhyun masih memberikan pengaruh yang begitu besar padanya. Terutama dalam hal mengacaukan kontrol pikirannya.

"Hai, boleh aku bergabung?" Tanpa disadari Kyuhyun sudah berdiri tidak jauh dari tempat Siwon duduk.

Siwon yang sedang berusaha mengatasi keterkejutannya, hanya bisa mengangguk. Kyuhyun membalas anggukan Siwon dengan senyuman lalu dia duduk di seberang Siwon. Halaman belakang ini tidak terlalu luas memang, tapi ada banyak bunga yang ditanam oleh Leeteuk. Disana hanya ada sepasang bangku dengan meja yang biasa digunakan Leeteuk untuk minum teh disore hari. Dan halaman belakang ini terhubung langsung dengan halaman samping yang biasa digunakan untuk acara _barbeque_. Kyuhyun tentu mengetahui seluk beluk tempat ini karena dia sudah menghabiskan begitu banyak waktu disini.

"Kenapa _noona_ membuntutiku kesini?" Tanya Siwon dengan wajah cemberut.

Kyuhyun tertawa, "Kenapa? Kau tidak suka aku disini? Aku hanya ingin menikmati tempat favoritku. Aku suka berada disini."

"Benarkah? Aku juga menyukai t empat ini." Siwon tersenyum miris. _'Aku juga menyukai kenangan di tempat ini'_ lanjut Siwon dalam hati.

"Kenapa kau memberikanku tanggung jawab untuk menjawab pertanyaan Minho?"

Siwon menoleh kearah Kyuhyun sekilas, lalu memejamkan matanya dengan kedua tangan ada dibelakang kepalanya.

"Aku tidak pernah memberikanmu tanggung jawab apapun, _noona._"

Kyuhyun memandang wajah Siwon. Wajah tampan itu sedang menikmati semilir angin, bibirnya yang penuh mengatup, rahang yang terpahat tegas dengan tulang pipi yang sempurna dan rambut hitam yang berkilau. Apa rasanya jika bibir itu ada diatas bibir Kyuhyun, dan tangan kekarnya melingkar di pinggulnya? Dan tangan Kyuhyun membelai semua bagian wajah sempurna itu lalu naik ke ram— _'Oh Shit!'_ Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia tidak boleh memikirkan hal yang macam-macam tentang Siwon. Tidak boleh! Itu haram hukumnya.

"Kau menyuruh Minho bertanya padaku tentang arti cinta. Bagaimana aku harus menjawabnya. Kau pikir itu mudah memberikan penjelasan pada remaja yang masih labil seperti Minho. Kau tahu betapa sulit aku membebaska diri dari mulut pintarnya. Bahkan dia menjadikan itu pekerjaan rumah, jadi aku harus mengumpulkan catatanku tentang arti cinta pada anak itu dua hari lagi." Keluh Kyuhyun.

Siwon melirik kearah Kyuhyun yang sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya. Bagaimana bisa seseorang yang akan segera berumur tiga puluh tahun masih terlihat sangat cocok saat dia mengerucutkan bibirnya? Bahkan jika diperhatikan wajah Kyuhyun masih terlihat sangat cantik. Tidak banyak hal yang berubah. Hidung mancung, pipi _chubby_ yang menggemaskan, bibir _plump_ yang berwarna pink menggoda dan kedua mata indah dengan warna karamel. Tidak terlihat seperti wanita yang sudah berada di akhir usia dua puluh tahun.

"Aku yakin itu bukan hal yang sulit untuk seorang penulis novel romantis seperti _noona_." Timpal Siwon tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mendengus. Tanpa sepengetahuannya, Siwon memandangnya pada jarak yang lebih dekat. Siwon menumpukan sikunya di meja kecil yang memisahka mereka, lalu tangannya yang lain terangkat berniat menyentuh pipi Kyuhyun. Tapi saat Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya tepat ke dalam matanya, dia mengurungkan niatnya. Namun mata mereka masih terus saling memandang berusaha saling menyelami kedalaman hati masing-masing. Mekipun mereka tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya mereka cari.

"Siwon." Panggil Kyuhyun lirih.

"Ssshh." Siwon meletakkan telunjuknya di depan bibir Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun pun diam.

Entah berapa lama mereka bertahan dengan posisi mereka sekarang. Tanpa tahu siapa yang memulai, jarak yang memisahkan kedua wajah itu kian menipis. Tidak ada yang peduli dengan itu. Terus mendekat, sampai napas saling menerpa wajah mereka satu sama lain. Hangat.

Jantung Kyuhyun seperti akan melompat dari tempatnya. Kyuhyun tak dapat mendengar apapun selain detak jantungnya sendiri dan deru nafas Siwon diwajahnya. Kyuhyun dapat mencium aroma tubuh Siwon. Benar-benar memabukkan. Matanya terpejam, menikmati aroma dan berusaha mengingat aroma itu dalam otaknya.

Siwon tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang. Bibirnya sudah hampir menyapu bibir Kyuhyun yang sudah berada sangat dekat dengannya. Sekarang apa lagi? Bisakah dia mencium Kyuhyun? Siwon hanya berharap Kyuhyun tidak mendengar detak jantungnya yang berdetak sepuluh kali lebih cepat. Oh, persetan dengan jarak! Siwon menyapukan bibirnya diatas bibir Kyuhyun. Sangat lembut. Namun saat bibir Siwon hampir benar-benar menempel di bibir Kyuhyun, Ponsel Kyuhyun berbunyi.

Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya, sementara Siwon langsung menjauh dan kembali menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi. Menghela napas.

'_Bernafas Siwon. Tarik. Buang. Tarik. Buang.'_ Dalam hati dia memerintahkan dirinya sendiri.

Sementara Kyuhyun mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku. Setelah terlebih dahulu menenangkan jantungnya yang masih berdetak cepat, Kyuhyun berdiri sedikit menjauh dari Siwon dan mengangkat ponselnya.

"Halo."

"_**Hai. Kyu, **__joke_ _**kali ini benar-benar tidak lucu. Kenapa semua barangku ada di Lobby."**_Kyuhyun mendengar suara kesal Changmin di ponselnya.

"Aku sedang tidak bercanda. Aku yakin kau sudah mengerti maksudku dengan semua itu." Balas Kyuhyun dengan nada datar.

Kyuhyun sudah benar-benar tidak ingin berurusan deng pria yang bernama Changmin. Dia harus kuat menghadapi ini. dia tidak boleh luluh oleh apapun yang dikatakan Changmin padanya. Tekadnya sudah bulat. Dia akan mengusir Changmin dari apartemennya dan juga dari hidupnya.

"_**Oh Tuhan. Kyu, apa salahku hingga kau tega melakukan ini padaku?" **_suara Changmin terdengar putus asa.

Kyuhyun mendengus dan tertawa pahit, "Apa salahmu? Kau tentu lebih mengerti tentang kesalahanmu daripada aku, Changmin. Dan kita sudah berakhir sejak itu terjadi."

"_**Hei. Aku yakin kita bisa membicarakan ini semua. Ini pasti hanya salah paham, sayang."**_

"Ya, kau benar. Aku sudah salah paham. Aku salah paham karena sudah mempercayaimu selama ini, aku salah paham karena telah tenggelam dalam cinta palsumu dan aku telah sangat salah paham karena aku baru menyadari semua itu sekarang." Kyuhyun menjawab perkataan Changmin dengan sedikit berteriak.

Kyuhyun dengan sedikit terengah-engah menoleh ke belakang. Berharap Siwon tidak mendengar perkataannya. Tapi itu tidak mungkin karena Kyuhyun dapat melihat kerutan di dahi Siwon.

"_**Jadi kau benar-benar ingin meninggalkanku?" **_Suara Changmin memaksa Kyuhyun untuk melupakan bahwa Siwon berada kurang dari lima meter darinya dan dapat mendengar semua perkataan Kyuhyun dengan cukup jelas.

Kyuhyun memijat pelipisnya dengan tangannya yang bebas. Changmin benar-benar membuatnya frustasi. Kyuhyun telah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa dia tidak akan menangis untuk Pria Breksek seperti Changmin. Namun seketika kedua _irish _matanya berkhianat karena air mata hangat mulai mengalir dikedua pipinya. Mengapa dia menjadi begitu sensitif akhir-akhir ini?

Menarik nafas dalam lalu menghembuskannya, Kyuhyun menjawab, " Tolonglah, Changmin. Kau tentu sadar bahwa kau sudah membalikkan fakta yang ada. Kau lah yang telah meninggalkanku. Tepat di detik bibirmu menempel di bibir wanita jalang itu maka pada saat itu juga kau sudah meninggalkanku. Aku sudah selesai denganmu. Dan aku tidak ingin berurusan denganmu lagi. Bawalah semua barangmu. Aku harap aku tidak akan melihat wajahmu lagi. Selamat tinggal Shim Changmin!"

"_**Ta—" **_ Kyuhyun langsung menekan tombol merah diponselnya tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Changmin. Kyuhyun sudah cukup baik hati dengan menitipkan barang-barangnya di Lobby. _'Screw you, Jerk!_' umpat Kyuhyun dalam hati. Kyuhyun menangkupkan kedua tangannya di wajahnya telah banjir air mata.

'_Oh tidak! Kumohon jangan menangis lagi.'_

Saat Kyuhyun masih sibuk dengan pikirannya, dia merasakan sepasang tangan kekar membawanya ke dalam dekapannya. Hangat dan... nyaman. Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendapati wajah Siwon begitu dekat dengannya. Ya Tuhan, bagaimana Kau menciptakan manusia seindah ini? Pandangan mereka terkunci, tak ada yang berniat melepasnya.

Siwon melepaskan pelukannya, lalu tangannya berpindah di kedua pipi Kyuhyun. Dengan ibu jarinya Siwon menghapus sisa jejak air mata di pipinya. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, bersandar pada sentuhan lembut Siwon.

"Aku benci melihatmu menangis, Kyuhyun." Ucap Siwon dengan suara yang sangat lembut.

Ini memabukkan. Bahkan Kyuhyun tidak menyadari jika Siwon memanggilnya tanpa _'noona'. _Kyuhyun membuka matanya, menemukan Siwon yang masih terus memandanginya dengan intens. Saat Siwon menurunkan tangannya dari pipi Kyuhyun, hatinya mencelos merasa kehilangan. Kyuhyun ingin lebih dari ini. Logika dan hatinya sedang bergumul hebat. Sangat dilema. Logikanya berusaha mengingatkan bahwa dia tidak boleh melakukan hal yang lebih dari ini, bahkan yang telah mereka lakukan dalam waktu kurang dari satu jam yang lalu telah melampaui batas aturan yang seharusnya. Namun hatinya terus meneriakkan kebutuhan akan sentuhan Siwon yang hangat. Dia ingin merasakan bibir Siwon menciumnya, menenangkannya.

'_Jaejoong__**'s brother? Oh Whatever. Screw me!**_**'**

"Kiss me." perintah Kyuhyun pada Siwon.

"Huh?"

"Oh my God, Choi Siwon." Gumam Kyuhyun.

Tanpa aba-aba, bibir Kyuhyun langsung menemukan bibir Siwon. Kyuhyun menanamkan jari-jarinya diantara rambut Siwon yang begitu lembut menyentuh kulitnya. Siwon membeku, butuh beberapa detik untuknya menyadari apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Kyuhyun menciumnya, benar-benar menciumnya dalam, dengan lidah yang meminta akses lebih. Siwon memberikan celah itu, membiarkan lidah Kyuhyun merajalela dalam mulutnya. Kyuhyun menikmati ini, benar-benar nikmat dan menghanyutkan. Tanpa disadarinya Siwon telah mengambil alih kendali. Siwon membalas ciuman Kyuhyun. Meletakkan tangannya dibelakang kepala Kyuhyun, menekannya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Kyuhyun baru saja berniat melepaskan ciuman mereka, saat Siwon mulai melumat bibirnya lagi, mengekplorasi sekali lagi kehangatan mulut Kyuhyun. Sebuah alarm peringatan tiba-tiba berbunyi dikepalanya. Namun ciuman Siwon telah melumpuhkan logikanya. Kyuhyun menahan diri untuk mendesah. Ciuman Siwon menguras tenaganya. Kakinya benar-benar lemas. Jika lengan Siwon tidak menopang pinggulnya mungkin dia sudah terduduk di tanah.

Siwon melepaskan bibir Kyuhyun lalu memandang makhluk cantik dihadapanya yang sedang terengah dan bibir pink yang sidikit –sangat- membengkak, sebelum akhirnya Siwon kembali mencium bibir Kyuhyun. Namun Ciuman kali ini terasa begitu lembut dan hangat. Saat lidah Siwon membelai bibirnya dengan lembut. Ciuman ini tidak terburu-buru dan sangat nikmat.

'_**Oh shit! He is a good kisser. **__Jae, adikmu benar-benar hebat. Oh tidak Jaejoong!'_

Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh Siwon yang sedang begitu menikmati suasana itu. Dengan wajah bingung Siwon melangkah maju dan mengangkat tangannya. Namun sebelum jari-jarinya mencapai wajah Kyuhyun. Wanita itu juga mengangkat tangannya.

"Stop!" teriak Kyuhyun.

Siwon mengabaikan teriakan Kyuhyun terus mendekatkan dirinya pada Kyuhyun.

"_Please, stop!"_ Kyuhyun memohon.

"Ku pikir kau menikmatinya." Ucap Siwon hampir tak terdengar.

"_I did. _Tapi ini salah Siwon. Ini kesalahan Siwon. Oh Tuhan apa yang telah aku lakukan. Oh Tuhan." Kyuhyun mulai benar-benar panik.

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon yang juga menatap sendu ke arahnya dengan kedua tangannya di dalam kantong celana.

"Anggap ini tidak pernah terjadi Siwon. Maafkan aku. Tidak seharusnya aku melakukan ini padamu. _Sorry."_ Kata terakhir diucapkan Kyuhyun lebih terdengar seperti bisikan.

Siwon berdiri kaku ditempatnya, berusaha keras mempertahankan wajah datarnya. Hatinya terluka. Kenangan buruk lainnya di halaman belakang.

"Kau menyesalinya?" tanya Siwon datar.

Kyuhyun hanya menatap kearah Siwon sekilas lalu berlalu masuk kedalam rumah, meninggalkan Siwon bersama luka hatinya yang menganga.

**ooo**

Siwon berdiri ditepi jendela besar di kantornya memandang kebawah, kota Seoul ada dibawahnya sekarang. Jika dia ingin, tentu akan sangat mudah untu Siwon menaklukan kota Seoul berada didalam genggamannya. Ini benar-benar minggu yang berat bagi Choi Siwon.

Tepat satu minggu telah berlalu sejak insiden halaman belakang. Minggu terpanjang dan terberat yang penah dialami Siwon dalam hidupnya. Dia belum bertemu lagi dengan Kyuhyun semenjak kejadian itu dan sepertinya hanya mereka yang mengetahui tentang kejadian itu. Karena Jaejoong masih terlihat seperti biasanya. Siwon bersyukur untuk itu. Karena dia tidak ingin membuat otaknya berpikir terlalu keras tentang apa yang harus dikatakannya pada Jaejoong.

Siwon menyentuh bibirnya, masih diingatnya dengan jelas bagaimana rasanya bibir Kyuhyun yang begitu lembut dan memabukkan. Apa yang salah dengan mereka? Apa itu benar-benar tidak mungkin untuk dijalani? Umur? Siwon tidak mempermasalahkan itu. Bahkan sejak pertama kali Siwon menyukai Kyuhyun, dia tidak pernah memikirkan bahwa Kyuhyun delapan tahun lebih tua darinya. Bahkan saat Siwon sering kali melupakan jarak umur mereka yang cukup jauh. Karena Siwon menyukai Kyuhyun apa adanya. Tanpa terkecuali.

Bahkan setelah bertahun-tahun berlalu dengan penolakan yang telah dilayangkan Kyuhyun dan mendeklarasikan bahwa Kyuhyun bukanlah orang yang nantinya akan Siwon cintai suatu saat nanti, itu tidak mengubah perasaan Siwon pada Kyuhyun. Perasaan itu tumbuh semakin kuat hari demi hari. Siwon akan berbohong jika dia berkata bahwa dia telah melupakan Kyuhyun. Selama ini, Siwon hanya berusaha menekan perasaannya untuk Kyuhyun. Siwon mengabaikan setiap teriakan anggota tubuhnya yang meneriakkan bahwa dia, Choi Siwon, mencintai Cho Kyuhyun, sahabat dari kakak perempuannya, dengan sepenuh hatinya.

Dan tentu Siwon sangat berterima kasih pada Kibum yang telah membantunya mengalihkan perhatiannya. Meringankan beban hatinya. Tapi sekarang perasaan itu bertambah gila, tak terkontrol. Setelah ciuman itu, Tak pernah satu detikpun Kyuhyun keluar dari pikiran Siwon. Bahkan dalam tidurnya pun, Siwon memimpikan Kyuhyun.

Siwon menghela nafas putus asa. Apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang?

Apa benar Jaejoong tidak akan setuju jika dia bersama Kyuhyun? Atau memang Kyuhyun yang tidak mencintainya?

**ooo**

Kyuhyun melamun diatas kursi malas dengan laptop yang berada di pangkuannya. Kosong. Pikirannya tidak memiliki isi selain Siwon. Siwon ada dimana-mana, di semua sudut otaknya. Bahkan Kyuhyun melihat Siwon disemua sudut apartemennya. Siwon seperti hantu. Dan ini benar-benar mengkhawatirkan. Saat Kyuhyun mulai menyadari selam satu minggu ini bahwa Siwon memiliki tempat yang istimewa dihatinya. Sepanjang minggu ini Kyuhyun menghabiskan waktu untuk meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ciuman itu tidak berarti apa-apa.

Tapi apa yang didapatkanya?

Semakin Kyuhyun berusaha meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ciuman itu hanya kesalahan, maka Kyuhyun semakin menginginkan hal itu terjadi lagi. Bibir Siwon diatas bibirnya, memanjakannya dengan ciuman yang memabukkan. Semakin Kyuhyun berusaha mengusir Siwon dari pikirannya maka akan semakin sering dia teringat pada pria yang berumur dua puluh dua tahun itu. Dan semakin dia meyakinkan hatinya bahwa dia tidak jatuh cinta pada adik sahabatnya, itu akan semakin membuatnya sadar bahwa dia telah terjatuh ke dalam lubang itu, sebuah lubang yang bukan menjadi tempatnya untuk menjatuhkan diri. Kyuhyun merasa telah mengkhianati sahabatnya. Dia merasa bersalah. Sangat bersalah. Kyuhyun takut Jaejoong akan membencinya jika dia mengetahui bahwa Kyuhyun mencintai adik kesayangannya.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas putus asa, sambil menghapus air mata yang sejak tadi telah mengalir diwajahnya. Ini terlalu berat. Antara cinta dan persahabatan.

**ooo**

Sebulan telah berlalu semenjak kejadian itu, belum ada yang berubah selain kerinduan yang kian menyesakkan dada. Tapi apa yang bisa dia lakukan untuk itu? Selain menahan diri dan berharap keajaiban menatap langit kota Seoul yang begitu cerah hari itu. Dia belum pernah tidak bertemu dengan Kyuhyun selama ini. Dia merindukan Kyuhyun. Apa dia juga merindukan Siwon? Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada dokumen yang harus dia revisi segera. Saat dia mulai serius dengan pekerjaannya, terdengar suara ketukan pintu.

"Masuk."

"Hey, _dude._ Boleh aku masuk sebagai sahabat yang merindukan sahabatnya?" Kepala Eunhyuk muncul dipintu.

Siwon hanya terkekeh sebentar lalu mengangguk. Bersahabat dengan seorang Lee Hyukjae memang tidak akan pernah membosankan.

"_Finally,_ aku bisa duduk disini sebagai tamumu, bukan sebagai _General Manager _salah satu divisi perusahaan ini." Eunhyuk menghela nafas lega.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau sudah bosan jadi _General Manager_ dan membantuku disini, _hyung?_ _Ouch! It hurts." _Timpal Siwon sambil memegangi dadanya.

"_See!_ Kau masih bisa bercanda, kan? Aku kira selera humormu telah pergi bersama senyummu yang menghilang entah kemana selama satu bulan ini."

Raut wajah Siwon berubah datar. Oh tidak, Siwon tahu akan mengarah kemana pembicaraan ini.

"Siapa yang telah mencuri senyum itu, Siwon?" tanya Eunhyuk dengan nada hati-hati. Berharap Siwon bersedia untuk jujur padanya. Dia merindukan sahabatnya yang ramah dan selalu tersenyum saat bersamanya dan senyum itu hilang untuk satu bulan belakangan ini.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan." Siwon menghindari tatapan Eunhyuk, kembali ke dokumennya tadi.

"Kau mengerti lebih dari yang kau tahu. Ayo cepat ceritakan. Tidak ada gunanya membohongiku."

Tidak ada suara yang keluar dari mlut Siwon, sementara Eunhyuk masih menunggunya dengan sabar. Siwon menimbang dalam hati. Mungkin tidak ada salahnya untuk bercerita pada Eunhyuk tentang Kyuhyun.

"Dia..."

**ooo**

Kyuhyun membuka lemari pakaiannya, dia baru selesai berendam air hangat. Itu memang tidak meredakan gejolak hatinya tapi setidaknya itu cukup berhasil menjernihkan pikirannya. Kyuhyun mencari pakaian yang cocok dipakainya untuk menemui editornya pagi ini. Saat dia menemukan baju yang diinginkannya, matanya tertumbuk pada sebuah kotak berwarna hijau mint yang berada di sudut lemarinya. Merasa tertarik dan penasaran Kyuhyun meraih kotak itu. Dia berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya, meletakkan pakaiannya. Dia duduk dengan kotak dipangkuannya. Dia benar-benar tidak memilik ide tentang apa yang ada didalam kotak itu.

Kyuhyun menemukan sebuah kartu ucapan dan sketsa wajahnya yang sedang tertidur. Otak Kyuhyun mulai bekerja menggali memorinya. Kyuhyun menutup mulutnya, ini kado Siwon untuknya saat dia berulang tahun yang bertepatan dengan hari Siwon lulus kuliah. Satu tahun yang lalu. Kyuhyun memang tidak membuka kotak ini karena Changmin langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan kejutan yang telah dipersiapkan untuk Kyuhyun. Dan itu membuat Kyuhyun lupa dengan Kotak pemberian Siwon ini. Bodoh.

Kyuhyun menyentuh sketsa itu, terlihat begitu lembut dan indah. Kyuhyun tidak pernah tahu jika wajahnya bisa menjadi begitu indah diatas sebuah kertas. Kyuhyun tersenyum miris mengingat kenyataan sekarang. Matanya mulai terasa panas dengan air mata yang mulai mendesak untuk keluar. Kenapa dia merasa begitu merindukan Siwon? Sangat merindukan. Dadanya terasa sesak karena perasaan yang begitu campur aduk. Rindu, cinta, cemas, marah dan kecewa pada dirinya sendiri, dan juga logikanya yang terus saja menolak perasaannya.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandanganya yang mulai mengabur kearah kartu ucapan, diambilnya kartu itu lalu membuka lipatannya, terlihatlah tulisan yang terpahat begitu rapi. Tulisan yang begitu dihafalnya. Tulisan tangan Siwon yang indah.

Kyuhyun mulai terisak saat membaca itu, dia tidak pernah menyangka jika perasaan Siwon sedalam itu. Dia mengira jika Siwon telah melupakan _crush_-nya terhadap Kyuhyun setelah Kyuhyun menolak pernyataan cintanya. Betapa bodohnya dia mempercayai apa yang dilihatnya tanpa mempedulikan hati dan perasaan Siwon. Kyuhyun benar-benar wanita yang buta selama ini. Kyuhyun merasa telah menjadi manusia yang sangat jahat. Ini tidak bisa berakhir seperti ini.

Kyuhyun memasukkan kembali sketsa dan kartu ucapan itu kedalam kotaknya. Setelah itu dia langsung bergegas mengenakan pakaiannya yang tadi dia pilih. Menyisir rambutnya dengan cepat. Merias wajahnya seadanya. Bahkan Kyuhyun tidak peduli saat menemukan matanya yang merah dan bengkak. Setelah selesai, Kyuhyun meraih kunci mobil dan tasnya yang ada diatas meja makan. Dia harus segera menemui Siwon. Editor bisa menunggunya beberapa jam lagi atau dia akan menemui editornya besok. Tapi Siwon... masalah ini tidak bisa menunggunya lebih lama lagi. Ini berhubungan dengan hidup dan cintanya. Kyuhyun mengesampingkan dulu perasaannya terhadap Jaejoong. Itu akan dipikirkannya nanti. Setelah ini.

Kyuhyun membuka pintunya dengan terburu-buru. Setelah memastikan pintunya terkunci Kyuhyun berlari menuju lift. Dengan tidak sabar dia menekan tombol lift. Mengapa waktu berjalan begitu lambat? Kyuhyun menatap jam tangannya dengan tidak sabar.

**ooo**

Setelah menceritakan semuanya pada Eunhyuk, Siwon diam sambil menautkan jari-jarinya menunggu tanggapan dari Eunhyuk tentang masalahnya.

"Jadi dia sahabat baik Jae _noona_?" Siwon mengangguk.

"Dan umur kalian terpaut delapan tahun." Eunhyuk berkata lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

Kening Siwon mengernyit. "Percuma saja aku menceritakannya padamu, kau sama sekali tidak membantu." Keluh Siwon saat melihat tanggapan sahabatnya itu.

"Dan kau jatuh cinta padanya saat kau masih di tahun kedua _junior high school._" Teriak Eunhyuk sambil meraih kedua tangan Siwon dan menggoyang-goyangkannya.

Siwon mengangguk lagi.

"Kenapa kau tidak bercerita padaku dan Donghae?"

"..."

"Siwon." Nada suara Eunhyuk berubah menjadi lebih serius.

"Ya, katakan saja, aku sudah siap dengan apa saja yang kau katakan. Terserah kau mau berkata apa, itu tidak akan mengubah perasaanku padanya. Ya aku tahu dia lebih tua daripada aku. Itu tidak masalah untukku. Aku yang paling tahu denga apa yang harus ku lakukan. Jika aku memutuskan untuk mencintainya maka itu adalah keputusanku. Aku mencintainya apa adanya. Umur bukanlah masalah bagiku. Aku mencintainya dan itulah kenyataannya. Kalian suka atau tidak aku tidak peduli."

"_Oh dude. _Aku tidak akan melarangmu mencintai siapapun. Aku hanya ingin tahu apa kau sudah benar-benar yakin dengan hatimu?"

"Aku tidak akan menghabiskan waktu selama delapan tahun dengan perasaan yang membuncah dan sudah siap meledak ini jika aku tidak yakin dengan perasaanku sendiri. Aku yakin dengan itu, Hyukkie. Aku mencintainya." Ujar Siwon lirih.

Brakk!

**ooo**

Kyuhyun memacu mobilnya pada kecepatan yang tidak bisa dia tolerir dalam keadaan bisa, tapi ini mendesak jadi Kyuhyun tidak peduli dengan apapun selain segera menginjakkan kakinya di kantor Siwon. Kalaupun hasilnya nanti tidak sesuai dengan harapannya maka Kyuhyun akan menerimanya. Dan itu berarti mereka impas.

Kyuhyun dapat melihat gedung yang menjadi tujuannya, Kyuhyun memacu mobilnya lebih cepat. Kyuhyun langsung memakir mobilnya dan berlari keluar mobilnya. Dia menuju lift sekali lagi. Dia menekan tombol lift dengan tidak sabar. Oh Tuhan! Kyuhyun benar-benar membenci lift hari ini. sangat menyebalkan. Saat pintu lift terbuka Kyuhyun langsung masuk dan menekan angka lantai yang akan ditujunya.

'_Ayo, ayo Kumohon.'_

Dingg!

Kyuhyun berlari lagi, segera menuju ke kantor Siwon. Tanpa mempedulikan sekretaris Siwon yang memanggilnya, Kyuhyun berjalan lurus menuju pintu kantor Siwon. Namun saat tangannya akan memutar kenop pintu, jantungnya terlonjak dan sepuluh ribu kupu-kupu hinggap di perutnya.

"**...Terserah kau mau berkata apa, itu tidak akan mengubah perasaanku padanya. Ya aku tahu dia lebih tua daripada aku. Itu tidak masalah untukku. Aku yang paling tahu denga apa yang harus ku lakukan. Jika aku memutuskan untuk mencintainya maka itu adalah keputusanku. Aku mencintainya apa adanya. Umur bukanlah masalah bagiku. Aku mencintainya dan itulah kenyataannya. Kalian suka atau tidak aku tidak peduli." **Sayup-sayup terdengar suara Siwon.

Kyuhyun menahan nafasnya.

"_**Oh dude. You are totally head over heels. **_**Aku tidak akan melarangmu mencintai siapapun. Aku hanya ingin tahu apa kau sudah benar-benar yakin dengan hatimu?"**

"_**Yes I am. **_**Aku tidak akan menghabiskan waktu selama delapan tahun dengan perasaan yang membuncah dan sudah siap meledak ini jika aku tidak yakin dengan perasaanku sendiri. Aku yakin dengan itu, Hyukkie. Aku mencintainya." **Kyuhyun meremas tangannya lalu dia membuka pintu itu dengan kasar.

Kyuhyun tidak bisa menunggu lagi. Jaejoong pasti akan memaafkannya. Jika tidak pun biarkan Kyuhyun menikmati saat ini. Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat menuju Siwon dan wajah kagetnya. Matanya membulat dengan mulut menganga. Kyuhyun ingin tertawa saat melihat ekspresinya. Tapi ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk tertawa. Mungkin nanti.

Kyuhyun langsung melompat dan melingkarkan tangannya dileher Siwon. Bibirnya dengan segera menemukan bibir Siwon. Kyuhyun menciumnya dengan kuat tanpa menunggu reaksi Siwon. Ciuman Kyuhyun terasa begitu kasar dan menuntut. Siwon yang baru sadar dengan keadaan segera melingkarkan lengannya di pinggul Kyuhyun, menariknya untuk lebih mendekat. Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawah Siwon, memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Siwon yang begitu hangat. Siwon membalas ciuman Kyuhyun tak kalah menuntutnya dengan Kyuhyun, tangannya bergerak naik turun mengelus punggung Kyuhyun dengan lembut.

Mereka benar-benar telah melupakan seseorang yang masih terperangah denga apa yang baru saja terjadi. Otaknya terlalu lemah untuk menyerap kejadian ini. Eunhyuk berdehem. Setelah beberapa kali, itu baru berhasil mengembalikan pasangan itu ke dunia nyata.

"Sepertinya semua sudah baik-baik saja sekarang, aku harap kalian menemukan jalan untuk menyelesaikan masalah lainnya." Eunhyuk menyeringai.

"Sial kau!" Umpat Siwon sambil memeluk Kyuhyun lagi. "Shoo shooo"

"Tanpa kau usir pun aku memang akan pergi, aku tidak tahan melihat adegan panas kalian." Eunhyuk mendengus lalu melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Siwon dan Kyuhyun.

Setelah mendengar suara pintu ditutup, Siwon mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Kyuhyun yang masih membenamkan kepala didadanya. Siwon baru saja membuka mulutnya ingin mengatakan sesuatu sebelum Kyuhyun mendahuluinya.

"Aku mencintaimu." Bisik Kyuhyun dengan yakin dan sangat lembut.

Siwon melepaskan pelukannya, menatap dalam ke arah mata Kyuhyun. Tanpa menjawab perkataan Kyuhyun, Siwon langsung mengecup bibir Kyuhyun pelan-pelan, dan berubah menjadi begitu menuntut lebih. Kyuhyun yang terlena dengan sentuhan Siwon mulai mendesah. Saat bibir Siwon mulai turun ke leher jenjangnya, Kyuhyun menahan Siwon. Siwon cemberut.

"Kau tidak mau?"

"Aku tidak mau. Tidak disini, aku ingin melakukannya diranjangku." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada yang menggoda.

Siwon langsung menyeringai dan menarik tangan Kyuhyun, membawanya keluar dari kantornya. Dia harus bergerak cepat, takut Kyuhyun akan berubah pikiran.

**ooo**

Saat menginjakkan kaki di gedung apartemen Kyuhyun, mereka tidak dapat melepaskan tangan untuk sekedar menyentuh satu sama lain. Mereka hampir saja melakukannya di lift jika saja Siwon tidak dapat mengontrol dirinya. Siwon benar-benar menginginkan wanita ini.

Saat melangkahkan kaki di apartemen Kyuhyun, Siwon langsung menyerang bibir Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun sama bergairahnya dengan Siwon. Dia tak sanggup menahannya lagi. Darahnya terasa mendidih dengan gairah yang sudah mencapai ubun-ubun. Dia sangat menginginkan pria dihadapannya ini.

"_Bed."_ Bisik Kyuhyun diantara ciuman mereka.

Siwon langsung mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun tanpa melepaskan pagutan mereka. Bibirnya menelusuri leher jenjang Kyuhyun. Menanamkan ciuman disana. Siwon mulai membebaskan Kyuhyun dari pakaiannya, begitu juga dengan tangan Kyuhyun yang bekerja dengan sangan giat membebaskankan Siwon dari setelan jas kantornya. Dan hasilnya, tidak ada sehelai benang pun yang membungkus mereka sekarang.

"Kau ingin aku melakukan apa sekarang?" bisik Kyuhyun.

Mata Siwon memandang dalam kearah Kyuhyun, terlihat sedikit sendu. Siwon memejamkan matanya sebentar,lalu membuka matanya lagi dan memandang lurus kearah Kyuhyun.

Tiba-tiba, Siwon berdiri disamping ranjang sebelum mengatakan, "Aku terlalu takut untuk menyentuhmu," bisiknya.

"Kenapa?" Kyuhyun menatap bingung kearah Siwon.

'_Sentuh aku, Choi! Kumohon, atas nama cinta kita yang begitu menyesakkan ini, sentuhlah aku!'_ teriak Kyuhyun dalam hati, frustasi.

"Aku takut kau tidak nyata." Bisikan Siwon hampir tidak terdengar.

Kyuhyun dapat melihat luka yang tersirat di matanya, Kyuhyun melangkah kearahnya, menaikkan tanganku ke dada bidangnya, dengan gerakan lambat melewati bahunya kearah rambutnya yang sudah berantakan. Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut kearah Siwon.

"Aku nyata, Siwon. Dan aku milikmu." Kyuhyun berjinjit menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Siwon lalu dia menghela nafasnya.

Siwon memandang kearah Kyuhyun, merengkuh tubuh polos Kyuhyun kedalam dekapannya. Lalu diangkatnya dan dibaringkannya kembali di ranjang. Siwon memandangi wajah Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum-senyum.

"Apa lagi?"

"Aku mencintaimu, Cho Kyuhyun." Suaranya sarat akan keyakinan dan itu mebuat sepuluh ribu kupu-kupu kembali menghinggapi perut Kyuhyun.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Choi Siwon." Kyuhyun menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona diceruk leher Siwon.

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan mencium lembut bibir Siwon untuk benar-benar meyakinkannya bahwa semua ini nyata. Siwon membalas ciuman Kyuhyun. Dan selama beberapa jam kedepan, Siwon dan Kyuhyun merengkuh kenikmatan surga dunia dengan cinta yang memenuhi hati masing. Dan pada saat itulah Kyuhyun benar-benar merasa dipuja oleh seorang pria. Pria yang memang benar-benar mencintainya. Sentuhan-sentuhan Siwon yang membuatnya melayang ke nirwana.

Kyuhyun tidak menyesali ini. jika suatu hari ini menjadi sebuah kesalahan untuknya maka ini akan menjadi salah satu kesalahan terbaik dalam hidupnya. Dia mencintai Choi Siwon, bahkan mungkin dia telah jatuh cinta pada adik sahabatnya itu pada saat dia menyatakan cintanya pada Kyuhyun delapan tahun yang lalu. Satu-satunya hal yang disesalinya adalah baru menyadari betapa dia mencintai Siwon dan betapa Siwon sangat mencintainya _**apa adanya.**_

_Dan mungkin, Jaejoong masih bisa menunggu mereka untuk sebuah penjelasan dan permintaan maaf, bukan?_

_**ooo**_

_**.**_

_**Sequel?**_

_**.**_

_**ooo**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**.**_

**hai saya datang lagi setelah insiden yang sedikit banyak mempengaruhi otak saya..**

**saya MINTA MAAF untuk ff fifty shades.. saya ngga tau gimana cara mengklarifikasinya.. **

**semoga kalian mau maafin saya ya ...**

**tapi yang jelas saya udah ngga bisa ngelanjutinn ff itu disini..**

**dan saya kecewa banget.. saya bener-bener kehilangan _mood _buat nulis selama beberapa waktu ..**

**dan sejujurnya saya udah kehilangan rasa nyaman di ffn ini...**

**tapi ngga apa2, mungkin itu cobaan buat seberapa semangat saya buat nulis wonkyu..**

_**so here we go, my longest one shot ...**_

_**Enjoy:)**_


	2. Sequel Part 1

**My Bestfriend's Brother (SEQUEL 1/2)**

**Main Pair: WonKyu**

**Other pairs: YunJae, KangTeuk**

**GenderSwitches, Hurt/Comfort, Younger!Siwon**

**Summary:**

**Wanita yang menikah dengan lelaki yang lebih muda darinya kan adalah bencana. Saat kita sudah menjadi keriput dan lemah, suami kita masih muda dan bergairah.**

**O**

**O**

**O**

"Aku ingin pergi liburan." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil membelai lembut dada siwon yang telanjang.

Siwon menghela nafas saat mendengar ucapan pacarnya itu. Siwon memperbaiki posisi bantalnya dan membelai kepala Kyuhyun berbaring nyaman didadanya. Mereka benar-benar menikmati ini. Udara penuh aroma percintaan mereka yang begitu mengagumkan. Tidak akan ada hal lain lagi yang Siwon inginkan didunia ini selain dia berada diatas ranjang dengan Kyuhyun lalu bercinta sepuasnya.

Sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun, Siwon mencium puncak kepalanya, "Kenapa begitu tiba-tiba? Jika kau ingin berlibur kau harus mengajakku. Bahkan kita baru bersama selama dua minggu terakhir ini, sayang. Dan kau ingin meninggalkanku sendirian di kota Seoul yang sangat kejam ini?" Siwon mengerucutkan bibirnya, tanda tak setuju dengan keinginan Kyuhyun.

"Oh, Babo_(read: beibo)_. Aku mencintaimu. Kau tentu tahu bahwa meninggalkanmu disini adalah hal terakhir yang akan ku pilih. Tapi kau tidak mungkin meninggalkan pekerjaanmu." Kyuhyun bangun dan ikut menyandarkan punggungnya di kepala ranjang.

"_Oh God! Stop calling me with that nickname._" Jawaban Siwon hanya terfokus pada panggilan sayang Kyuhyun yang sangat mengganggu telinganya.

Babo. Atau _**Baby Boyfriend**_**.** Dia benar-benar terganggu saat Kyuhyun memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu. Karena dia merasa seperti anak ABG labil yang berpacaran dengan wanita dewasa. Padahal dia sudah berumur dua puluh dua tahun sekarang. _He is a grown up man_. Meskipun dia tahu panggilan itu adalah panggilan sayang dari Kyuhyun. Tapi tetap saja dia merasa sedikit sebal.

"Kenapa? Aku menyukainya. Itu adalah panggilan yang sangat pas untukmu. Dan lihatlah dirimu sekarang. Tangan dilipat didepan dada lengkap dengan bibir yang mengerucut." Kyuhyun tertawa sambil mencubit pipi Siwon lembut.

Siwon menoleh saat mendengar tawa renyah Kyuhyun. Dia menggulingkan badannya, jadi dia berada diatas Kyuhyun. Dia menarik sedikit badan Kyuhyun, lalu menguncinya.

"Berhenti tertawa, _baby._ Tawa itu sangat menggoda. Mari ku buktikan bahwa panggilan itu tidak cocok untukku, karena aku adalah pria dewasa yang mencintai wanitanya dengan sepenuh hati. Dan dapat memberikan kenikmatan padanya." Siwon menyeringai lalu mencium bibir Kyuhyun dengan lembut.

Kyuhyun melenguh, dan berusaha membalas ciuman Siwon sebisanya. Gerakan Siwon begitu lembut dan selalu bisa membuatnya begitu terangsang melalui sentuhan itu. Terlupakan sudah pembicaraan tentang liburan Kyuhyun saat bibir lembut Siwon mulai merajalela di leher jenjang Kyuhyun. Menanamkan kecupan sebanyak yang dia bisa terus turun kebagian bawah tubuh Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menarik rambut Siwon untuk kembali mempertemukan bibir mereka. Dia mencium bibir Siwon tanpa ampun. Melesakkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Siwon dan menikmati rasa hangat dan basah disana. Oh Tuhan. Apa yang telah dilakukan Siwon padanya? Kyuhyun tak akan pernah merasa puas dengan ini. _Too irresistible._ Kenikmatan yang diberikannya terlalu banyak.

Siwon membalas ciuman Kyuhyun dengan lembut, dia tidak ingin terburu-buru. Begitu menikmati permainan lidah Kyuhyun didalam mulutnya. Sementara tangannya terus mengesplorasi tubuh Kyuhyun, mulai dari leher, dadanya yang begitu sempurna, perut yang yang seksi dan bentuk 'V' yang mengagumkan. Terlihat begitu seksi dan.. muda.

Melepaskan ciuman mereka, Kyuhyun menarik tubuh Siwon kedalam pelukannya. Kyuhyun menukar posisi mereka jadi Siwon berada dibawahnya sekarang. Siwon bermain terlalu lambat. Dia sangat membutuhkan Siwon sekarang atau dia akan segera meledak karena kebutuhannya jika dia masih mengikuti permainan lembutnya.

"Oh, _babo, I need you, NOW!_" bisik Kyuhyun sambil meraih hal yang harus berada didalam tubuhnya.

Siwon mengerang sambil mencengkram dan mengangkat sedikit pinggul Kyuhyun. Itu akan membantu Kyuhyun untuk menyesuaikan dirinya. Mereka telah melakukan ini untuk kesekian kalinya selama dua minggu ini tapi kenapa hasrat dan gairah mereka semakin menggebu dan berteriak akan kebutuhan mereka terhadap satu sama lain. Siwon menatap Kyuhyun yang telah memejamkan matanya dan menikmati setiap sentuhan dari Siwon didalamnya. Semakin dalam dia mendorong, hal itu semakin membawa Kyuhyun ke tepi puncak kenikmatannya. Hal ini tak ada bedanya dengan Siwon yang telah menemukan irama dorongannya, permainan ini terlalu memabukkan. Lebih nikmat dari _wine_ manapun. Kyuhyun selalu bisa membawanya ke surga saat Siwon berada didalamnya. Surga yang hanya mereka ber dua yang tahu.

Tak membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk mereka mencapai puncak kenikmatan di surga mereka. Dengan meneriakkan nama satu sama lain, mereka mencapai klimaks kepuasan dan kenikmatan.

"_I love you, Siwon." _

"_I love you, too, Kyuhyun."_

**xxx**

"Yaah! Adik kurang ajar. Dari mana saja kau? Kau ingin membuat _Eomma _darah tinggi? Dia kan harus berbelanja bersamamu hari ini." Teriak Jaejoong saat dia mendapati Siwon membuka kulkas.

"Oh, _God. Slow down babe._ Aku hanya berolahraga sepanjang hari ini." Jawab Siwon santai. Ya tentu saja, dia tidak bohong, karena Siwon memang 'berolahraga' bersama Kyuhyun sepanjang hari ini.

"Terserah. Tapi sekarang kau harus mengantarku untuk berbelanja bersama Kyuhyun. karena Pak Kim di culik oleh _Eomma _dan Minho. Dan itu gara-gara kau." Jaejoong menghampiri Siwon lalu menarik kerah bagian belakang kemeja Siwon.

'_Shit! Bagaimana ini?' _Umpat Siwon dalam hati.

Jelas saja dia panik. Dan dia yakin Kyuhyun pasti akan jadi lebih panik dari ini. karena mereka sama sekali belum membuat pengakuan dosa mereka pada kakak perempuannya yang tercinta ini. Apa yang harus dia lakukan?

"Jae, kenapa harus aku? Dimana tunanganmu?" Tanya Siwon sambil merapikan kerahnya yang baru saja ditarik oleh Jaejoong.

"Dia pergi ke Swiss, besok baru kembali. Jika dia ada di Korea, aku tidak akan repot-repot memaksamu, _My baby brother." _Jawab Jaejoong sambil menghadiahi Siwon dengan senyuman paling manis miliknya.

"**Ouch!** Jae, berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan itu. Sebutan itu lebih pantas untuk Minho. Menjijikkan!" gerutu Siwon sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri, ngeri.

"Tidak! Kau selamanya akan jadi adik kecilku, Siwonnie. Dan panggilan itu untuk menyadarkan otakmu yang terlalu pintar bahwa kau lebih muda dariku dan harus memanggilku _Noona._" Ucap Jaejoong yakin.

Tentu saja dia sangat menyayangi Siwon. Karena Siwon adalah adik yang sangat dia tunggu-tunggu kehadirannya. Dia harus menunggu selama delapan tahun untuk mendapatkan adik yang dia dambakan semenjak dia di taman kanak-kanak. Jaejoong sangat iri saat melihat Kyuhyun bermain dengan adik perempuannya yang hanya memiliki selisih dua tahun.

Tapi bukan berarti Jaejoong tidak menyayangi Minho. Dia sangat mencintai kedua adiknya yang unik itu. Tapi Siwon adalah orang yang selalu ingin dia jaga, Siwon berbeda. Jaejoong selalu takut jika Siwon akan terluka atau tersakiti. Karena Siwon yang dia tahu adalah Siwon yang suka menyendiri dan tak memiliki teman yang banyak seperti anak-anak seumurannya dan bersenang-senang bersama. Siwon selalu menyibukkan dirinya dengan belajar.

Jaejoong selalu mengkhawatirkan Siwon dan kehidupan sosialnya yang menurut pandangan Jaejoong tidak berjalan lancar. Namun kekhawatiran itu tidak beralasan, karena sekarang terbukti jika anak laki-laki pertama keluarga Choi itu adalah seorang pria sukses dan terkenal dikalangan pengusaha, dan dia begitu disegani karena keberhasilan dan kerja kerasnya.

Jaejoong tidak mengkhawatirkan tentang itu lagi tapi sifatnya yang selalu ingin melindungi adik-adiknya tak pernah hilang dari daftar hal yang sangat ingin Jaejoong lakukan. Jaejoong memang terlihat tidak peduli pada mereka, tapi Jaejoong bisa menjadi sangat mengerikan dan overprotektif jika itu menyangkut keselamatan kedua adiknya.

Mungkin jika disederhanakan, mereka adalah segalanya untuk Jaejoong.

"_Noona,_ ayoo cepat masuk." Teriakan Siwon menyadarkan Jaejoong dari lamunanya.

Jaejoong langsung memposisikan dirinya di kursi penumpang disebelah Siwon. Tak lama dari itu Siwon menjalankan mobil Audi SUV-nya untuk menjemput Kyuhyun di apartemennya. _Here we go_, semoga Siwon tidak meninggalkan jejak disana. Jantungnya sangat tidak berkompromi, Siwon sangat gugup.

"Kyu, apa kau sudah siap?" tanya Jaejoong pada Kyuhyun melalui telepon, tanpa basa-basi.

"..."

"Bagus, kau tunggu di lobby apartemenmu. Siwon dan aku akan segera sampai." Lanjut Jaejoong setelah mendengarkan jawaban dari Kyuhyun

"..."

"Yah! Kenapa kau berteriak padaku? Apa kau sedang ada masalah dengan Siwon?"

Siwon menolehkan kepalanya sebentar ke arah Jaejoong. Dia yakin pasti Kyuhyun baru saja berteriak histeris. Siwon menghela nafas. Seharusnya mereka mengatakan masalah hubungan mereka pada Jaejoong seminggu yang lalu. Tapi Kyuhyun menolak dengan alasan masih belum siap untuk menghadapi kemarahan Jaejoong. Padahal menurut Siwon, Jaejoong tidak akan marah dan menolak hubungan mereka karena dia yakin Jaejoong akan memberikan yang terbaik untuk kebahagiaan Siwon dan Kyuhyun. mungkin Jaejoong akan sedikit _shock, _atau mungkin sangat _shock_. Tapi bukannkah itu hal yang wajar?

"Ada apa, Jae? Teriakanmu sangat kencang." Tanya Siwon dengan nada yang sewajar mungkin, setelah dia melihat Jaejoong mengakhiri pembicaraannya dengan Kyuhyun.

"Teriakan Kyuhyun lebih kencang. Dia benar-benar sudah gila."

**ooo**

"APA?!" teriakan Kyuhyun membahana dikamarnya saat Jaejoong menyebutkan nama Siwon dalam kalimatnya.

'_Gawat. Apa aku sudah siap untuk ini? Ya Tuhan, apa yang harus aku lakukan?'_

"..."

Kyuhyun berdehem, dia harus tenang. Jika dia tidak tenang maka hal itu akan membangkitkan kecurigaan Jaejoong padanya. Ya, dia harus tenang dan bersikap seperti biasa. Kyuhyun tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa pada hubungan mereka yang baru seumur jagung.

'_Bernafas, Kyu. Demi Siwon, kau harus ingat untuk bernafas dan bersikap tenang.'_

"Masalah? Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja tidak ada Jae. Aku hanya terkejut, karena biasanya kau pergi bersama Pak Kim bukan Siwon." Kyuhyun tertawa canggung berusaha menutupi kegugupan yang masih menyelimuti dadanya.

"_Kenapa? Sekali-sekali merepotkan Siwon mungkin akan menyenangkan."_ Suara Jaejoong hanya memperparah detak jantung Kyuhyun, menjadi lebih berantakan dan tidak beraturan. Kyuhyun harus mengakhiri percakapan ini sebelum dia benar-benar pingsan dan tidak memiliki waktu untuk menenangkan diri.

Kyuhyun langsung memotong perkataan Jaejoong, "Jae, aku belum selesai dengan dandananku. Aku akan menunggumu diloby. Hati-hati dijalan. Bye." Kyuhyun mengatakannya dalam satu tarikan nafas, lalu dia langsung menutup teleponnya tanpa peduli dengan jawaban Jaejoong.

Sejujurnya, Kyuhyun sudah siap untuk pergi. Bahkan sebelum Siwon meninggalkan apartemennya dua jam yang lalu. Dia hanya perlu sedikit memperbaiki _make-up_ di wajahnya. Kyuhyun berjalan mondar-mandir disamping ranjang. Dia memijit pelipisnya yang kini dibanjiri oleh keringat dingin. Kenapa dia begitu gugup? Kyuhyun berjalan menuju meja riasnya dan melihat wajahnya dipantulan cermin. Oh tidak! Dia tampak seperti _vampire_, sangat pucat. Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kuat. Dia tidak bisa seperti ini, dia harus tenang.

'_Tenang, Kyu. Jangan biarkan ketakutan dan rasa gugup menguasaimu.'_ Bisik Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya. Menarik dan menghembuskan nafasnya pelan-pelan. Itu sedikit membantunya menghilangkan rasa gugupnya, walaupun tidak hilang sepenuhnya. Itu cukup ampuh untuk mengurangi rasa gugup yang sedari tadi menguasainya. Dia pasti bisa melalui hari ini dengan baik, dia seharusnya bahagia karena dia akan pergi dengan sahabat dan pacarnya dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Ya, tidak seharusnya Kyuhyun merasa ketakutan dan gugup, kan?

"Bahagia, Kyu. Kau bahagia." Kyuhyun berbicara pada pantulannya di kaca, sambil memoleskan _make-up_ sederhana di wajah mulusnya.

Setelah cukup puas dengan penampilannya, Kyuhyun meraih tas dan memakai sepatu flat yang telah dia siapkan sejak tadi. Memeriksa penampilannya sekali lagi, Kyuhyun menuju lift untuk menunggu Jaejoong dan Siwon di lobby apartemennya.

**ooo**

Hening. Hanya itu yang terjadi setelah Kyuhyun masuk kedalam mobil. Ini sudah lebih dari lima menit. Tidak biasanya Jaejoong tidak mengajaknya ngobrol. Pikiran Kyuhyun langsung berspekulasi tentang kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang bisa saja terjadi sebelum dia masuk kedalam mobil.

_Jaejoong sedang ada masalah dengan Yunho._

_Apa mereka bertengkar?_

_Atau Siwon sudah bercerita tentang mereka pada... Jaejoong?_

_No!_

Pikiran terakhir yang menghampiri otaknya, membuat jantung Kyuhyun terasa akan melompat keluar. Jika itu memang benar, maka dia harus mempersiapkan dirinya. Kyuhyun menoleh kearah Siwon yang sedang memandangnya melalui kaca. Kyuhyun menuntut jawaban melalui pandangan mereka. Percuma, Siwon tidak mengerti maksud dari pandangannya. Kyuhyun mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk membuka suara. Tapi baru saja dia bermaksud mengeluarkan suaranya, mobil sudah berhenti dan terparkir rapi dan itu artinya mereka sudah tiba di tempat tujuan.

"Ayo, Kyu." Jaejoong menarik tangan Kyuhyun tepat saat Kyuhyun keluar dari mobil meninggalkan Siwon berjalan sendiri di belakang mereka.

Kyuhyun menatap Jaejoong bingung. Bukankah Jaejoong marah padanya?

"Kenapa kau memandangiku seperti itu? Ada sesuatu diawajahku?" tanya Jaejoong sambil meraba wajahnya.

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab pertanyaaan Jaejoong. Dia hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak. Kyuhyun tidak tahu apa yang dia tertawakan tapi dia merasa sangat perlu tertawa karena ketakutan dan kekhawatirannya yang sangat tidak beralasan.

Sementara Siwon dan Jaejoong hanya memandanginya, bingung. Pandangan bingung Siwon berubah menjadi terpesona saat melihat Kyuhyun tertawa lepas, benar-benar cantik dan indah. Sementara Jaejoong berharap jika sahabatnya itu tidak benar-benar gila karena putus cinta.

"Wonnie, Kyuhyun tidak gila kan?" Bisik Jaejoong saat melihat tawa Kyuhyun sudah mulai mereda.

"Huh? Sangat cantik." Jawab Siwon pelan tanpa melepas pandangannya dari Kyuhyun.

"Kau mengatakan apa tadi?" Tanya Jaejoong lagi._Cantik?_ Dia pasti salah dengar, Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Uhh? Ya, sahabatmu itu sudah gila." Jawab Siwon setelah dirinya terbebas dari jerat pesona Kyuhyun.

"Ya, aku juga berpikir seperti itu."

Siwon menepuk bibirnya yang sama sekali tidak bisa diajak berkompromi. Ini benar-benar gawat, semakin hari dia semakin tenggelam dalam pesona indah Cho Kyuhyun. Siwon berjalan dibelakang Jaejoong dan Kyuhyun yang terlihat sedang mengobrol. Siwon mempersiapkan telinganya saja, untuk menjadi pendengar yang 'baik' dibelakang Kyuhyun dan Jaejoong.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau tertawakan, Kyu?" tanya Jaejoong, dia benar-benar penasaran.

"_Ani_. Aku hanya sedang ingin tertawa, Jae. Aku sangat bahagia." Ujar Kyuhyun berharap Siwon akan menyamakan langkah kakinya dengan mereka. Tapi Kyuhyun tahu itu belum bisa terjadi. Setelah tertawa tadi, Kyuhyun dapat mengatasi perasaannya, yang tadi tidak dapat dia kuasai. Sekarang dia bisa lebih tenang dan bersikap biasa saja di hadapan Jaejoong karena ketakutan-ketakutannya tadi benar-benar tidak beralasan. Siwon tidak mungkin mengatakan hubungan mereka pada Jaejoong tanpanya, kan?

"Kyu, kau membuatku takut. Kau... baik-baik saja kan? Kau tidak gilakan?" Tanya Jaejoong sambil menatap Kyuhyun dengan simpati.

Jaejoong yang malang. Dia sama sekali tidak menyadari jika sahabatnya itu sedang berlumuran cinta. Begitu juga dengan adiknya.

"Ya, Aku baik. Benar-benar baik." Kyuhyun langsung menarik tangan Jaejoong menuju salah satu butik yang tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri. Hanya dengan cara inilah Kyuhyun dapat membungkam mulut Jaejoong dan bertanya lebih lanjut.

Melihat kelakuan kedua wanita yang sangat penting untuknya itu, Siwon hanya menghela nafas panjang. Menemani wanita berbelanja adalah hal yang mengerikan untuk para pria. _'It's going to be a very long long day.'_

**ooo**

Siwon tidak ikut berhenti di butik bersama Kyuhyun dan Jaejoong, dia menyusuri deretan toko perhiasan yang ada di sepanjang lorong. Siwon masuk ke salah satu toko. Dia melihat sebuah kalung emas putih dengan liontin kecil yang berbentuk hati. Sangat elegan dan cantik. Siwon tersenyum saat menemukan dirinya membayangkan Kyuhyun mengenakan kalung itu. Siwon memanggil pegawai toko, dan membeli kalung itu untuk Kyuhyun.

"Pacar anda pasti sangat cantik." Celetuk wanita yang melayaninya.

Siwon hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapi perkataannya.

"Terima kasih, tuan. Saya yakin pacar anda akan sangat bahagia menerima kalung itu."

Siwon meraih kotak beludru biru yang berisi kalung tadi dan memasukkannya lagi kedalam katong kertasnya. Setelah berterima kasih Siwon keluar dari toko itu. Dia benar-benar tidak sabar untuk melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun saat dia memberikan kalung itu pada Kyuhyun.

**ooo**

Kyuhyun dan Jaejoong sedang memilih baju, saat Jaejoong mendengar seseorang berteriak memanggil namanya.

"Jaejoong. _Darling!"_ Jaejoong menoleh dan menemukan sang _Umma _bersama _Granny-_**nya,** yang merupakan orang yang pling dia hindari didunia ini.

"Oh, Hai." Jaejoong melambaikan tangan lengkap dengan senyum terpaksanya.

Jaejoong langsung meraih tangan Kyuhyun yang sedang sibuk dengan baju-baju yang tergantung, dengan paksa. Mereka menghampiri Heechul yang tidak sendirian disana. Dia bersama Leeteuk, Minho dan seorang lelaki muda yang jika dia tidak salah bernama, Hankyung.

"Oh ini benar-benar kebetulan yang menyenangkan, sayang." Heechul memeluk Jaejoong.

"Ya, cukup menyenangkan."

Heechul memandang Kyuhyun yang ada disebelah Jaejoong, seperti berusaha mengingat-ngingat lalu berkata, "Kau Kyuhyun kan? Ya Tuhan, kau sangat cantik sekarang."

Saat mendengar itu dia hanya tersipu malu lalu membungkuk.

"Kami akan pergi makan siang di restoran sebelah butik ini. Kalian harus ikut." Kalimat yang dikatakan Leeteuk bukan sebuah permintaan tapi perintah.

Jaejoong merengut. Mau tidak mau dia harus menuruti perkataan sang _Umma._ Jika tidak maka celakalah dia dan belanjaannya hari ini. Minho yang melihat kelakuan kakaknya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Tapi tiba-tiba dia mengingat sesuatu.

"_Noona,_ bukankah kau pergi bersama Wonnie_ hyung?_ Dimana dia?" Minho celingak-celinguk mencari sosok _role model_-nya itu.

Jaejoong dan Kyuhyun baru menyadari jika sejak tadi Siwon sudah tidak bersama mereka. Mereka mengikuti kelakuan Minho untuk menemukan Siwon. Tapi itu percuma saja karena Siwon memang tidak ada disana.

Saat mereka berjalan untuk keluar butik, mereka menemukan Siwon yang baru saja melewati pintu masuk. Siwon mengernyitkan dahinya saat melihat begitu banyak orang disana.

"Wonnie _hyung._ Dari mana saja?" Teriak Minho sambil berlari kesisi, hyung ter_favorite_nya itu.

"Hey, _baby bro._ Kau berbelanja apa? Apa kau membelikan sesuatu untuk _hyung?_" tanya Siwon sambil mengacak rambut Minho pelan.

"_Not yet._ Ada _Granny_. Jadi kita akan makan siang sekarang." Bisik Minho.

Siwon hanya mengangguk lalu menoleh kearah Kyuhyun dan tersenyum cepat. Setelah itu dia menghampiri Heechul dan memeluknya singkat. Setelah itu mereka semua pergi ke restauran untuk makan siang.

Jaejoong sangat jengah saat melihat tangan Heechul bergelayut manja di lengan Hankyung. Kyuhyun sangat heran melihat kelakuan Jaejoong yang terlihat begitu membenci Heechul. Sementara Siwon dan Minho sudah berjalan duluan dengan Leeteuk jadi mereka tidak perlu melihat _PDA (Public Displays Affection) _yang dilakukan oleh Heechul dan Hankyung.

"Jae, ada apa sih? Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil menggamit tangan Jaejoong yang ada didepan dadanya.

"Nanti saja aku ceritakan."

Saat mereka masuk restoran, Siwon, Minho, dan Leeteuk telah duduk manis dikurdsi mereka masing-masing dengan meja yang cukup panjang untuk delapan orang. Heechul duduk disebelah Siwon dengan Hankyung dihadapannya. Sementara Kyuhyun duduk disebelah Hankyung dengan jarak satu bangku kosong diantara mereka dan Jaejoong dihadapan Leeteuk.

Sementara menunggu pesanan, mereka mengobrol. Lebih tepatnya mereka mendengarkan cerita Heechul tentang perjalanannya ke _Maldives_ belum lama ini. semua orang mendengarkan ceritanya kecuali Jaejoong dan Kyuhyun yang sibuk berbisik-bisik kadang mengetik sesuatu diponsel mereka. Dan kadang-kadang saling bertukar pandang.

"Maldives benar-benar indah, Teukie. Kau harus mengajak Kangin dan anak-anak berlibur disana. Kalian tidak akan menyesal." Saran Heechul sambil menepuk pelan pundak Siwon yang dari tadi mencuri pandang ke arah Jaejoong dan Kyuhyun.

'_Sedang apa mereka?'_

Leeteuk hanya tersenyum sambil mengangguk menanggapi saran dari mertuanya itu. Mertuanya ini sangat unik, padahal dia sudah berusia lebih dari 60 tahun tapi masih hidup dengan semangat dan jiwa muda yang menggebu-gebu. Penampilannya pun sangat mencerminkan jika dia adalah salah satu wanita terkaya di Korea. Leeteuk menyukai mertuanya ini tapi terkadang kelakuan mertuanya ini sering tidak mencerminkan umurnya sekarang. Terlalu berjiwa muda. Dan itu sedikit –banyak– mengganggu kenyamanan Leeteuk saat bersamanya.

**ooo**

Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya lalu tersenyum saat dia melihat Siwon sedang tertawa bersama Minho. Dia berada diruangan yang sama dengan Siwon tapi kenapa dia begitu merindukan Siwon. Senyum, bibir, rahang dan kemeja yang terbuka. Kyuhyun tanpa sadar menahan nafasnya. Imajinasinya akan berubah liar jika dia terus memandangi Siwon seperti itu.

Kyuhyun terpaku saat melihat Siwon membalas pandangan dengan seringai dibibirnya. Kyuhyun langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Jaejoong dan melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka tadi yang sempat terputus saat pesanan mereka datang.

"Lihat itu, apa pantas seorang wanita terhormat melakukan hal seperti itu dihadapan umum?" bisik Jaejoong saat melihat Hankyung menciumi punggung tangan Heechul dengan lembut.

Kyuhyun mengetik sesuatu di ponselnya lalu memberikannya pada Jaejoong.

'_**Kau yakin jika dia bukan sepupumu?'**_

"Tentu saja. Aku hapal dan kenal dekat dengan semua sepupuku, Kyu. Dia itu memang suami baru _Granny._ Mereka baru saja menikah empat bulan yang lalu."Jaejong berbisik sangat pelan tepat di depan telinga Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menatap Jaejoong dengan pandangan terkejut.

"Dia delapan belas tahun lebih muda dari _Granny." _Bisik Jaejoong lagi.

"_Oh. My. God!."_ Kyuhyun menutup mulutnya yang menganga.

"Tidak usah terkejut, Kyu. Mereka memang sama-sama gila. Aku masih tidak bisa percaya kenapa duda ganteng seperti dia bisa terjerat oleh perangkap nenek sihir itu. Dan bagaimanapun juga, wanita yang menikah dengan lelaki yang lebih muda darinya kan adalah bencana. Saat kita sudah menjadi keriput dan lemah, suami kita masih muda dan bergairah." Jaejoong melipat kedua tangannya didepan dadanya setelah mengatakan hal itu dengan nada sepelan mungkin. Tapi Jaejoong malah mendapat hadiah pelototan dari Leeteuk yang sepertinya mengetahuin inti dari pembicaraan mereka. Jaejoong hanya mengangkat bahunya menanggapi pelototan dari Leeteuk.

Kyuhyun diam, memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat untuk menjawab perkataan Jaejoong. Namun saat matanya menangkap sosok Siwon yang duduk tak jauh darinya. Keberaniannya hilang. Dia begitu takut. Jika mendengar perkataan Jaejoong tadi, dia tidak dapat menyangkal bahwa dia langsung berpikir tentang hubungannya dengan Siwon. Apakah hubungan mereka terlihat seperti hubungan Heechul dan Hankyung? Karena jika dipikirkan jarak antara hubungan Siwon dan Kyuhyun cukup jauh juga. Delapan tahun.

Bibir Kyuhyun mengkhianatinya karena melontarkan pertanyaan itu pada Jaejoong, dengan segenap kekuatannya Kyuhyun bertanya pada Jaejoong, "Jae, menurutmu apa yang membuat mereka berani memutuskan untuk menikah?"

"Menurutmu apa lagi Kyu, umurmu sudah hampir tiga puluh tahun tapi kenapa kau masih begitu polos. Yang satu membutuh _sex partner_ dan yang satu membutuhkan uang. Mutual, _babe._"

"Mungkin saja mereka saling mencintai." Bisik Kyuhyun pelan lebih kepada dirinya yang mulai tidak yakin dengan keadaan.

"Cinta? _Granny _tidak percaya pada cinta, Kyu. Bahkan dia pernah memutuskan untuk tidak menikah jika tidak dijodohkan dengan kakekku. _She's a sex addict."_ Bisikan Jaejoong lebih terdengar seperti tuduhan bukan pernyataan.

Kyuhyun diam seribu bahasa setelah mendengar perkataan Jaejoong. Dia tidak terlalu banyak bicara setelahnya. Bahkan saat Leeteuk dan Minho meneruskan acara berbelanja mereka, sementara Jaejoong harus pergi duluan tanpa Kyuhyun dan Siwon karena ada pertemuan penting yang harus dia hadiri pun Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil sebagai tanda perpisahan.

**ooo**

Saat mereka tiba di apartemen Kyuhyun, pemilik apartemen itu masih diam dan sibuk dengan pikirannya. Bahkan dia telah mengabaikan Siwon sejak mereka keluar dari restoran. Siwon benar-benar bingung dengan kelakuan Kyuhyun, bukankah tadi pagi mereka masih baik-baik saja?

Siwon menarik tangan Kyuhyun saat dia akan memasuki kamarnya tanpa bicara sepatah katapun pada Siwon.

"Hei, ada apa?"

"..."

"Kyu, _baby._ Katakan sesuatu. Kau akan segera membunuhku karena penasaran jika kau tidak juga membuka suara." Siwon mulai kehilang kesabarannya, dia benar-benar bingung dan tidak memiliki _clue _apapun tentang masalah yang sedang dihadapi Kyuhyun.

'_Apa aku memiliki kesalahan?' _Siwon berusaha mengingat apa saja yang telah dilakukan hari ini.

"Ini tidak akan berhasil." Bisik Kyuhyun tertahan, sangat pelan.

"_What do you mean with that?"_ Siwon memandang bingung kearah Kyuhyun.

"_Us. it will never work, Babo."_

**ooo**

Siwon berdiri mematung di bawah shower yang menghujaninya dengan air, rasa hangat menjalar diseluruh tubuhnya. Tapi kenapa kehangatan itu sama sekali tidak membuat hati Siwon tenang. Siwon benar-benar kecewa dan sakit hati. Siwon merasa perasaannya dipermainkan oleh Kyuhyun. Di satu waktu Kyuhyun begitu memanjakan perasaannya, membuatnya begitu dicintai dan menjadi pria paling bahagia didunia.

Tapi pada waktu yang lain, dia menjatuhkan perasaan Siwon hingga level terbawah, level yang jauh dari kemampuannya untuk menahan rasa sakit yang Kyuhyun kirimkan melalui setiap kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. Semakin banyak kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun, maka akan semakin tercabik-cabik hati Siwon saat mendengarnya. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Kyuhyun menyakiti hatinya. Tapi kenapa Siwon tidak bisa membuang perasaannya untuk Kyuhyun. perasaan itu seperti virus yang menempel pada inangnya, sekali dia tertempel disana maka kecil kemungkinan dia akan pergi dari situ.

"_Argh! Damn it! It hurts, Kyu. So damn hurt!." _Siwon menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya yang kini mengeriput karena terlalu lama berada dibawah air.

_**Flashback**__*****_

_**"Us. It won't work, babo."**_

_**Kata-kata itu seperti jarum yang menembus seluruh bagian hatinya. Siwon menghela nafas lalu meremas bahu Kyuhyun lembut.**_

_**"Apa maksudmu, Kyu? Katakan padaku, apa ada sesuatu yang Jaejoong katakan padamu?"**_

_**"Bukan itu tapi..."Kyuyun menunduk tak sanggup untung melihat wajah Siwon.**_

_**"Oh God damn it, katakan padaku!"Teriak Siwon, dia benar-benar marah kali ini.**_

_**"Hubungan ini, apapun itu namanya, ini tidak... akan berhasil Siwon."**_

_**"Lalu yang kita jalani hampir tiga minggu ini apa Kyu?Jawab aku!"Wajah Siwon mulai memerah menahan amarah.**_

_**"Entahlah, Siwon. Bahkan aku merasa tidak yakin dengan diriku sendiri."Bisik Kyuhyun lirih sambil berusaha menahan air matanya.**_

_**"Ya, aku cukup tahu diri. Aku memang bukanlah pria yang pantas untuk kau cin..."**_

_**"Bukan itu! Jika saja kau bukan adik Jaejoong dan selisih umur diantara kita tidak sejauh delapan tahun. Kau masih sangat muda Siwon. Kau pantas mendapatkan yang lebih baik dari ini." inilah kendala hubungan mereka yang sebenarnya. Umur dan Jaejoong.**_

_**"Look at me, Kyu. Pandang aku, tapi aku mohon satu hal pandang aku sebagai Choi Siwon, adik dari Choi Jaejoong dan jangan pandang aku sebagai pria yang memiliki selisih umur delapan tahun lebih muda darimu. Tapi pandanglah aku sebagai pria yang mencintaimu dengan sepenuh hati dan rela melakukan apapun untukmu tanpa peduli berapapun jarak umur yang memisahkan kita. Aku mencintaimu bukan karena umurmu Kyu. Umur hanyalah angka. Aku mencintaimu karena apa adanya dirimu."**_

_**"Aku..."ucapan Kyuhyun tertahan bersama isakannya.**_

_**"Kau belum yakin? Butuh waktu untuk meyakinkan perasaanmu padaku? Baik. Kau pikirkanlah itu baik-baik, ambil waktumu selama yang kau inginkan. At least, fight for a little."**_

_**"Aku... tidak bisa. Aku takut."Bisikan itu sudah cukup untuk menjawab semua pertanyaan Siwon.**_

_**"Kau sudah menyerah bahkan disaat perang belum kita mulai."Siwon mengakat bahunya.**_

_**Lalu Siwon meletakkan kotak beludru yang sedari tadi bersarang di saku celananya. Siwon melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan apartemen Kyuhyun. Tanpa menoleh sedikit pun. Siwon bisa mendengar isakan Kyuhyun saat dia menutup pintu.**_

_**"There's no way he and I will end up together. He is too young for me and he is **__my bestfriend's brother." _

**Ooo**

Tidak banyak hal yang dapat dilakukan oleh seseorang yang patah hati dua kali dalam kurun waktu yang kurang dari tiga bulan. Bahkan patah hati kali ini benar-benar meruntuhkan dunia seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun telah memutuskan hubungannya dengan dunia luar selama tiga minggu ini, dia akan menghabiskan setengah harinya hanya dengan bergelung didalam selimut tebalnya tanpa melakukan apapun. Setelah itu dia akan mencari atau memesan makanan jika dia merasa ingin. Atau dia hanya akan menghabiskan sisa harinya dengan bermalas-malasan didepan TV. Atau mungkin dia akan membaca ulang novel yang ada diperpustakaan kecilnya berdasarkan _mood _yang menghampirinya.

Semangat hidupnya telah pergi bersama Siwon yang meninggalkan apartemennya tiga minggu yang lalu. Hatinya terasa begitu sakit dan dadanya sangat sesak setiap saat dia mengingat Siwon dan hubungan mereka yang kandas dengan sangat mudah karena ketakutannya. Bahkan dengan keadaanya yang sekarang pun Kyuhyun bingung apakah dia harus menyesal atau bersyukur atas pilihannya ini?

Bersyukur? Itu bukanlah pilihan yang tepat untuknya. Dia sama sekali jauh dari kata bersyukur untuk keputusan yang dia tempuh ini. Tapi Kyuhyun juga merasa tidak memiliki hak untuk menyesali semua ini. Dialah yang telah memutuskan untuk mengambil jalan ini. Jadi dia harus menerima segala resiko yang akan dia hadapi. Termasuk keadaan ini, keadaan dimana dia tidak memiliki semangat untuk melanjutkan hidupnya tanpa ada Siwon disampingnya.

**xxx**

Hari ini pun tidak ada bedanya dengan hari-hari Kyuhyun selama tiga minggu ini, setelah melepaskan diri dari gelungan selimut dan turun dari ranjang nyamannya, Kyuhyun menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa yang ada didepan TV. Baru saja dia ingin meraih remote TV, ponselnya berteriak pertanda ada panggilan yang masuk. Kyuhyun mendengus kesal.

Nama Jaejoong tertera dilayar ponselnya. Jantung Kyung berdegup kencang, apa lagi yang harus dia katakan untuk menjadi alasannya kali ini. Dia sudah membohongi Jaejoong tiga minggu terakhir ini. Kyuhyun merasa sangat bersalah tapi apa yang bisa dia lakukan. Jika dia memutuskan untuk bertemu dengan Jaejoong maka sangat besar kemungkinannya untuk bertemu dengan Siwon juga.

"_Yeobsseo._"

"_**Kyu, Kyu. Ya Tuhan akhirnya kau mengangkat teleponku." **_Kyuhyun dapat merasakan Jaejoong menghembuskan nafas leganya.

Mendengar suara Jaejoong, benar-benar menyadarkan Kyuhyun bahwa dia sangat merindukan sahabatnya itu. Air mata Kyuhyun sudah berkumpul dipelupuk matanya, entah mengapa Kyuhyun tiba-tiba merasa sangat bersalah pada Jaejoong. Kyuhyun bahkan telah melewatkan persiapan pernikahan Jaejoong yang akan dilaksanakan bulan depan. Bukannya menjawab perkataan Jaejoong, kata-kata yang ingin Kyuhyun ucapkan malah berubah menjadi isak tangis.

"Jae... Maafkan aku." Kyuhyun berbisik lirih diantara isakannya.

"_**Kyu, kenapa menangis? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Kau sakit?" **_Jaejoong memberondong Kyuhyun dengan pertanyaannya.

Choi Jaejoong masih sama meskipun sudah tiga minggu mereka tidak bertemu, Jaejoong yang selalu peduli pada Kyuhyun. Sahabat terbaik. Kyuhyun mengusap air matanya dan menarik nafas lalu dihembuskannya perlahan. Setelah dia sedikit tenang, Kyuhyun menjawab, "Aku baik-baik saja. Aku hanya merindukanmu, Jae." Jawab Kyuhyun pelan.

"_**Aku juga merindukanmu, bodoh. Kemana saja kau tiga minggu ini? kau benar-benar menjengkelkan. Apa kesibukanmu itu lebih penting dari pernikahanku, huh?" **_Meskipun Kyuhyun tahu Jaejoong sama sekali tidak bermaksud untuk menuntut apapun, tapi Kyuhyun hanya merasa sangat bersalah.

"Maafkan aku, Jae. Hanya saja aku membutuhkan waktu untuk sendiri dan meredakan stresku." Kyuhyun memijat pelipisnya yang tiba-tiba saja terasa sakit.

"_**Hey, tenang saja, ada banyak orang disini. Hanya saja aku membutuhkanmu untuk berbagi rasa gugup. Kau tahu, jantungku terasa akan meledak setiap kali aku ingat jika aku dan Yunho akan menikah bulan depan." **_Kyuhyun tidak bisa tidak tertawa mendengar racauan Jaejoong.

"Ini benar-benar berita besar, Choi Jaejoong. Bukankah ini adalah fakta baru bahwa ternyata seorang Choi Jaejoong bisa merasakan gugup?" Kyuhyun terkekeh, rasa bersalah itu masih ada tapi suara dan setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut Jaejoong menyalurkan rasa nyaman padanya. Begitu tenang.

"Baiklah. Aku akan kerumahmu besok pagi. Tunggu aku, ya." Kyuhyun mengatakannya dengan mantap tanpa keraguan. Tentu saja ini sudah waktunya dia berdamai dengan kenyataan. Dan juga Siwon tentunya.

"_**Benarkah? Aku akan menunggumu, **__Sweetie__**. Dan ini kebetulan sekali karena besok aku akan mengecek gaun pernikahanku. Jadi bisa sekalian mencari gaun untukmu sebagai pendamping pengantin."**_Kyuhyun tersenyum hambar, karena dia tahu Siwon juga pasti akan hadir disana.

"_See you tomorrow, _Jae."

Kyuhyun melemparkan ponselnya keatas sofa. Dia menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya untuk meresapi apa yang baru saja terjadi. Kyuhyun tidak yakin dia akan bisa menghadapi harinya besok. Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Bagaimana dia harus menghadapi Siwon?

Saat Kyuhyun membuka matanya, pandangannya tertumbuk pada kotak beludru dia meja kecil yang tidak jauh dari TV. Kotak itu sama sekali belum dia sentuh. Kyuhyun takut menyentuhnya. Kotak itu adalah hal terakhir yang Siwon tinggalkan untuknya. Tentu saja Kyuhyun penasaran, tapi dia tidak bisa mengambil dan membuka kotak itu jika itu akan mempengaruhi keputusannya. Kyuhyun takut dia akan berpikir untuk kembali pada Siwon jika dia membuka kotak itu.

Rasa sakit yang Kyuhyun berikan pada Siwon sudah lebih dari cukup. Bahkan Kyuhyun tidak bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri untuk setiap tetes air mata yang Siwon keluarkan untuknya. Ya, Kyuhyun mencintai Siwon. Tapi cinta Kyuhyun lah yang telah melukai Siwon.

Kyuhyun mengedip-ngedipkan matanya yang sudah penuh dengan air mata. Perpisahan ini telah memberikan Kyuhyun banyak kenyataan yang harus dia terima.

Bahwa Kyuhyun sangat mencintai Choi Siwon.

Bahwa Kyuhyun telah menyakiti Choi Siwon.

Bahwa Kyuhyun telah mengkhianati Jaejoong.

Bahwa Kyuhyun tidak dapat menginginkan pria lain lagi selain Choi Siwon.

Bahwa Cho Kyuhyun terlalu mencintai Choi Siwon.

Kyuhyun meremas dadanya yang begitu sesak. Dia mulai terisak. Setiap kali mengingat nama dan wajah Choi Siwon adalah garam yang dia lemparkan ke semua bagian luka dihatinya. Tapi ada satu kenyataan yang Kyuhyun lupakan,

Bahwa dalam hal ini bukan hanya Choi Siwon yang tersakiti, Cho Kyuhyun juga tersakiti disini.

**xxx**

"Yaaaa! Choi Siwon! Yaaa!" Teriakan Jaejoong membahana hampir diseluruh bagian mansion keluarga Choi.

Minho yang sedang bermain game hanya terkekeh melihat Jaejoong yang kewalahan dengan tingkah Siwon yang berubah kekanakan pagi ini. Leeteuk yang sedang mempersiapkan sarapan hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat kedua anaknya berlarian sambil berteriak tidak jelas.

"_Noona_, aku pinjam sebentar. Aku hanya ingin mengecek _E-mail_ dari Eunhyuk _hyung._ Aku mohon, sepuluh menit saja ya."

"Apa yang kau katakan tadi?" Jaejoong terperangah saat mendengar kata _noona _keluar dari mulut Siwon.

Setelah delapan tahun belakangan ini Siwon memanggilnya tanpa embel-ambel apapun, hari ini Siwon memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu lagi. Hati Jaejoong benar-benar berbunga-bunga. Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya, mungkin saja dia salah dengar.

"Aku pinjam sebentar. Boleh kan?" Ucap Siwon sambil memamerkan _twin dimples _andalannya.

"Kata sebelumnya?"

"Huh?" Siwon menatap Jaejoong bingung.

Minho yang melihat percakapan kedua kakaknya tidak berjalan lancar, segera beranjak menghampiri mereka. Dia menghela nafas panjang lalu melipat kedua tangan didepan dada, dia memandangi kedua kakaknya bergantian.

"Siwon _hyung _tadi mengatakan,_**'Noona**__, aku pinjam sebentar.'_.. _Noona, _jelas-jelas sudah mendengarkannya. Untuk apa lagi diulang."

"Benarkah, Minho? Benarkah dia memanggilku _noona? _Jadi aku tidak salah dengar." Jaejoong melompat-lompat kegirangan sebelum memeluk Siwon dengan erat.

Minho menepuk keningnya. Ini benar-benar akan mempermalukannya jika teman-temannya tahu betapa kekanakannya kedua kakak Minho. Minho mengabaikan Jaejoong, lalu menghampiri sang _Umma _ di meja makan.

"_See?_ Bahkan Minho memiliki tingkah laku yang lebih dewasa daripada kalian berdua." Ujar Leeteuk saat melihat Siwon memprotes pelukan erat Jaejoong yang membuatnya sulit bernafas.

"Jae _noona_ yang tidak dewasa. Aku hanya ingin meminjam laptopnya sebentar. Tapi dia malah mengejarku karena tidak ingin meminjamkannya. Pelit." Gerutu Siwon sambil bergabung di meja makan.

"Aku tidak akan mengejarmu jika saja kau tidak merebutnya dengan paksa saat aku sedang _video call_ dengan Yunnie."

"Kalian sudah bertemu setiap hari, aku hanya menyelamatkanmu. Mungkin saja Yunho akan bosan jika terus-terusan melihat wajah jelek mu itu." Siwon memeletkan lidahnya lalu ber-_highfive _ria dengan Minho yang sudah terkekeh.

"Yah! Kau..."

"SUDAH! Ini meja makan." Teriakan Leeteuk cukup sukses membungkam mulut Jaejoong dan Siwon.

Setelah kehebohan yang terjadi, mereka makan dalam diam. Hanya diselingi dengan obrolan kecil tentang sisa persiapan pernikahan Jaejoong dan Kangin yang akan kembali dari Amerika dua hari lagi. Minho juga tidak ketinggalan menceritakan tentang Taemin pada Siwon yang menanggapinya dengan candaannya yang menurut Jaejoong sama sekali tidak lucu.

Tidak ada yang berbeda dengan Siwon. Ya, Siwon memang aktor yang hebat dan bisa memasang _poker face_nya dihadapan semua orang. Siwon tidak baik-baik saja. Siwon ingin sekali berbagi dengan Leeteuk tentang masalahnya, sakit hatinya, kecewanya dan jika Siwon bisa meminta satu permintaan pada sang _Umma_. Siwon ingin sekali meminta sang _Umma _untuk melahirkannya sebelum dia melahirkan Jaejoong. Tapi itu tentu tidak mungkin.

_**Flashback**__*****_

**Siwon duduk dihalaman belakang ditemani dengan **_wine_** yang dibawanya. Siwon benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang dia rasakan saat ini. Dia tidak bisa lagi membedakan antara rasa marah, rasa kecewa dan rasa sakit yang dia rasakan. Kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun terus terngiang. **

**Bagaimana mungkin Kyuhyun menyerah begitu saja tentang hubungan mereka? Bahkan Jaejoong belum mengetahui tentang hal ini. Semua kemungkinan bisa saja terjadi. Yang baik dan yang buruk. Tapi Siwon yakin jika Jaejoong akan selalu menempatkan keputusan yang terbaik diatas semuanya. Termasuk kebahagiaan orang-orang terdekatnya. Jaejoong akan mengerti dan bisa dibuat untuk mengerti. Tapi tentu saja itu hanya kan terjadi jika Kyuhyun bersedia untuk berjuang bersama. Jika mereka tidak pernah mencoba maka mereka tentu tidak akan mengetahui hasilnya, bukan?**

**Siwon meletakkan gelas **_wine_ **yang sedari tadi dia pegang. Sambil menghembuskan nafas perlahan Siwon berdiri dan berbalik untuk kembali kedalam rumah. Tapi Siwon menemukan sang **_**Umma**_** berdiri dibelakangnya sambil tersenyum hangat. **

"**Ayo, masuk, sayang. **_**Umma**_** telah membuatkan minuman kesukaanmu. Coklat hangat dengan krim susu." Leeteuk meraih tangan Siwon dengan lembut dan menariknya masuk kedalam rumah.**

**Jika saat ini Siwon sedang baik-baik saja, dia tentu akan merengek dan memprotes saat sang **_**Umma **_**memanjakannya seperti ini. Hal yang pertama kali akan dia protes adalah cokelat hangat. Ayolah! Sekarang dia sudah berumur dua puluh dua tahun, minuman seperti itu lebih cocok untuk adiknya, Minho. Tapi Siwon juga tidak akan menyangkal jika dia menyukai minuman itu.**

**Siwon diam saja saat Leeteuk menyuruhnya duduk di sofa yang ada tidak jauh dari perapian. Siwon sangat merindukan sikap hangat **_**umma**_**-nya ini. entah kapan terakhir kalinya dia diperlakukan seperti ini. semenjak Siwon mengurus sebagian perusahaan keluarganya, dia hanya memiliki waktu yang sangat sedikit untuk dihabiskan bersama **_**Umma, **_**Minho dan Jaejoong. Siwon merindukan semua ini. dan bagian inilah yang paling dirindukannya. Siwon dimanjakan oleh sang **_**Umma **_**tanpa gangguan Jaejoong atau rengekan Minho.**

"**Ini." **

"**Thank's, **_**mom."**_** Bisik Siwon sambil meraih **_**Mug**_** yang diberikan Leeteuk.**

"_**Special for you.**_** Hanya ada kita berdua malam ini. Jaejoong lembur di kantor dan Minho memaksa untuk menginap dirumah Taemin." Ucap Leeteuk sambil tersenyum dan mengambil majalah diatas meja.**

**Siwon hanya menggumam menanggapi ucapan Leeteuk. Haruskah dia bercerita pada Leeteuk tentang masalahnya? Haruskah? Rasa sakit ini, akankah dia bisa menahannya sendiri? Jika dia bercerita pada Leeteuk akankah rasa sakit ini sedikit berkurang atau malah menghilang sama sekali?**

"_**Umma..."**_

"**Hmm.. ada apa?" jawab Leeteuk tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari majalah yang sedang dia baca.**

"**Jika aku mencintai wanita yang lebih tua, apakah itu salah?"**

**Leeteuk mengangkat kepalanya sambil menatap heran kearah Siwon yang hanya memandangi **_**mug**_** yang dia pegang. "Apa kau menemukan hal itu sebagai kesalahan?" Leeteuk balik bertanya.**

"**Aku rasa tidak."**

"**Jika tidak maka itu bukan kesalahan. Dengarkan kata hatimu. Kita tidak bisa memilih kepada siapa kita jatuh cinta."**

**Siwon hanya diam, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.**

"_**Wae?**_** Apa kau sedang jatuh cinta?" Tanya Leeteuk penuh selidik.**

**Tanpa Siwon menjawab pun Leeteuk sudah tahu dengan pasti jawaban yang akan dikeluarkan Siwon. Leeteuk tentu juga dapat merasakan jika Siwon sedang patah hati. **_**She is his mother after all**_**. Leeteuk tahu bahwa Siwon sedang memendam sesuatu dalam hatinya. Siwon memang sedikit berbeda. Siwon tidak terlalu suka berbagi kesedihan dengan orang lain. Siwon adalah tipe orang yang tidak dapat mengekspresikan rasa sedih dan kecewanya dengan baik. Dan ini sangat diketahui oleh Leeteuk. Siwon hanya akan menekan perasaan itu seolah perasaan itu tak pernah ada, padahal perasaan itu terus menggerogoti hatinya. Memberikan beban berat tanpa tahu bagaimana cara untuk menghilangkannya. Leeteuk menghela nafasnya pelan, saat dia melihat Siwon terus menunduk tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.**

**Leeteuk meletakkan majalah ke atas meja, lalu sedikit bergeser mendekati Siwon. Leeteuk memeluk anak keduanya itu dengan penuh kasih sayang. Mengelus punggung Siwon, berharap telapak tangannya akan menyalurkan kenyamanan untuk Siwon. Leeteuk benar-benar berharap Siwon untuk mengeluarkan setiap emosi yang dia pendam saat ini. Leeteuk sangat ingin membantu Siwon mengurangi beban hatinya itu.**

"**Aku sudah jatuh cinta dan sangat mencintainya." Siwon meletakkan **_**mug **_**yang dia pegang lalu membalas pelukan hangat sang **_**Umma.**_

"_**It's okay to fall in love.**_**" Bisik Leeteuk sambil mengelus surai hitam Siwon dengan lembut.**

"_**But she left me." **_**Saat bisikan ini dia katakan, Siwon benar-benar sudah terisak di bahu Leeteuk.**

**Kenyataan bahwa Kyuhyun telah meninggalkannya, meruntuhkan pertahanannya. Emosi dan perasaan yang membuncah di hatinya semenjak malam itu benar-benar telah mendidih sampai ke puncak kepalanya. Hati Siwon terasa meledak-ledak. Dipenuhi dengan perasaan kecewa dan tidak terima. Air mata Siwon kini telah membasahi bahu Leeteuk yang masih belum mengeluarkan suaranya tapi tangannya tak pernah berhenti mengelus dan mengalirkan kenyamanan pada Siwon.**

**Setelah Siwon tenang dan yang tersisa hanya isakan, Leeteuk berkata, "Jika kau benar-benar mencintainya, **_**Just go and get her back into your arms."**_

**Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, **_**Umma. **_**Dia sudah menyerah bahkan sebelum berperang."**

**Leeteuk meremas bahu Siwon sebelum berkata, **_**"Just when you think it can't get any worse, it can. And just when you think it can't get any better, it can. Just try.**_**" (**_At First Sight_**) **

**xxx**

Hai, I'm back.. hehehe. Saya membawa sequel, semoga kalian suka ya..

Maaf kalo sequelnya tidak seperti yang kalian harapkan

Masih menyukai kritik dan saran jadi silahkan tinggalkan jejak di kotak review ^^

_Enjoy the hurt and upset that Siwon felt_

Hahahahha v^^


	3. Sequel Part 2

**My Bestfriend's Brother (SEQUEL)**

**Main Pair: WonKyu**

**Other pairs: YunJae, KangTeuk**

**GenderSwitches, Hurt/Comfort, Younger!Siwon**

**Summary:**

**Tidak bisakah kau melepaskannya, Kyu? Aku tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana terhadapmu jika kau terus bersama dengan adikku. Dia adalah porselenku, Kyu. Aku tak bisa menyerahkannya padamu jika hanya untuk kau pecahkan. Dia terlalu berharga.**

o

o

o

Kyuhyun terdiam memandang kearah pintu mansion Choi yang masih tertutup. Haruskah dia pulang? Itu tidak mungkin, dia sudah melangkah sejauh ini. Dia akan menjadi orang yang sangat pengecut jika mengurungkan niatnya untuk menemui Jaejoong hari ini. Kyuhyun menggenggam stirnya dengan kuat sambil berdoa dalam hati. Dia hanya ingin meminta kekuatan yang lebih untuk menghadapi Siwon dan berharap tidak ada yang berubah dari sikap Siwon padanya. Meskipun hal itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Berharap saja tentu masih boleh, kan?

Kyuhyun membuka pintu mobilnya lalu berjalan menuju pintu dan keraguan menyerangnya lagi saat jarinya akan menyentuh bel. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak bisa berlari dari kenyataan terus menerus. Dia harus memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Siwon. Kembali ke hubungan mereka yang seharusnya. Kyuhyun harus menghadapinya sekarang atau tidak sama sekali.

Kyuhyun menarik nafas lalu menghembuskannya perlahan sebelum memencet bel. Kyuhyun meremas tangannya. Apa yang akan terjadi padanya saat melihat Siwon lagi? Apa yang harus dia katakan?

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya saat mendengar sura pintu terbuka dan dia menemukan orang sedang dia pikirkan berdiri dihadapannya dengan pakaian santainya. Saat Kyuhyun memandang wajahnya, ada sesuatu yang baru disana. _Stubble. _Itu memberikan kesan yang lebih dewasa pada Siwon. _And the most important part is he looks so damn sexy._ Kyuhyun menganga tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Masih pantaskah Kyuhyun untuk terpesona pada pria yang telah dia sakiti?

Mereka hanya berdiri berhadapan saling mengamati satu sama lain tanpa terganggu sedikit pun untuk mengeluarkan suara. Perasaan Siwon pun sedang campur aduk antara perasaan senang dan perasaan tidak senang. Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang dia rindukan berada dihadapannya saat ini. Kyuhyun yang dia cintai.

Kyuhyun yang tersadar lebih dulu berdehem, berusaha mengeluarkan kata yang tepat untuk dia ucapkan. Tapi dia tidak menemukannya. Terlalu banyak yang ingin dia katakan tapi itu tidak akan mungkin dia ucapkan. Kyuhyun ingin berteriak jika dia sangat merindukan Siwon dan ingin menghempaskan tubuhnya kedalam pelukan hangat Siwon. Seluruh tubuhnya berteriak ingin menyentuh Siwon, mencium bibirnya, menggenggam tangannya dan tidak akan melepasnya lagi. Tapi itu tidak akan mungkin.

"Hai." Hanya itulah yang keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun lengkap dengan senyum kecutnya.

"Hai." Setelah membalas dengan ucapan itu Siwon hanya berlalu dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang sedikit terhenyak dengan sikap Siwon terhadapnya. Dingin.

Suara itu, suara yang dia rindukan. Suara dari orang telah mengacaukan hidupnya selam tiga minggu ini. yang terus menghantuinya. Yang hanya akan membuatnya mengeluarkan air mata hanya dengan mengingat nama orang itu. Tapi bukan dia yang telah mengacaukan semuanya. Kekacauan ini Kyuhyunlah yang menciptakannya.

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha menguatkan dirinya. Kyuhyun masuk kedalam dan berjalan menuju ruang makan, karena Kyuhyun dapat mendengar suara orang mengobrol dari sana. Kyuhyun memang sudah terbiasa berada dirumah ini. Kyuhyun menyukai rumah ini. Dan parahnya Kyuhyun mencintai salah satu penghuni rumah ini.

"Kyuuuuuu!" Kyuhyun langsung dipeluk erat oleh Jaejoong saat dia memasuki ruang makan.

"Oh hai juga, aku merindukanmu ." Kyuhyun terkekeh sambil membalas pelukan sahabatnya itu. Mendengar kata Jung, Jaejoong menjadi tersipu malu.

Untuk sejenak Jaejoong dapat mengalihkan pikirannya dari Siwon meskipun tidak sepenuhnya teralih karena Kyuhyun dapat memandang Siwon yang sedang menikmati sarapannya dalam diam.

"Apa kabar, _Immoe? _Lama tak bertemu." Kyuhyun membungkukkan badan sebelum ikut duduk disamping Jaejoong.

"Baik, sayang. Kau sendiri apa kabar? Sepertinya kau sangat sibuk ya. Ayo kita sarapan bersama. Aku yakin kau belum makan." Ujar Leeteuk sambil tersenyum manis.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum menanggapi tawaran Leeteuk.

"_Umma_ aku sudah selesai. Aku akan pergi ke kantor sebentar." Siwon beranjak dari tempat duduknya lalu mencium pipi Leeteuk sekilas.

"Jangan lupa bercukur, sayang." Bisik Leeteuk saat Siwon menciumnya, Siwon tidak terlalu meperdulikan hal itu karena dia cukup nyaman dengan keberadaan rambut-rambut kecil disekitar rahangnya itu.

"_Hyung_, aku juga sudah selesai." Minho berlari mengejar Siwon yang sudah berdiri di dekat tangga.

Sebelum menaiki tangga Siwon melirik Kyuhyun sekilas, pandangan mereka bertemu. Andai Kyuhyun tahu bahwa saat ini Siwon sangat ingin memeluk Kyuhyun dan menghujani wajahnya dengan ciumannya. Tapi Siwon tidak bisa berada dekat dengan Kyuhyun lebih lama lagi. Ini tidak akan memperbaiki suasana hatinya. Hanya akan memperburuk keadaan jika dia sampai kehilangan kontrol dirinya.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari Siwon. Pandangan itu hanya akan menyadarkan Kyuhyun bahwa dia telah menyakiti Siwon. Dan menyadarkannya jika dia mencintai pria itu dengan sepenuh hatinya.

**xxx**

"Choi Jaejoong, kita sudah berada disini lebih dari empat jam dan kau masih saja belum menentukan pilihanmu. Oh Tuhanku!" Kyuhyun berteriak kesal.

Jaejoong hanya bernyanyi pelan sambil terus memilih _wedding dress_ yang dia inginkan. Jaejoong ingin memilih yang terbaik diantara yang terbaik karena dia hanya akan mengenakannya satu kali dalam hidupnya, hanya dengan Yunho berada disampingnya.

"Kyu, tolong sabarlah sedikit. Bukankah _dress-_mu juga belum kita dapatkan? Aku butuh pendapat Yunnie. Dia akan datang sebentar lagi, Siwon sedang menjemputnya." Ucap Jaejoong berusaha menenangkan sahabatnya yang mulai kalang kabut.

Deg!

"Bagaimana aku bisa memilih gaun untukku jika gaunmu saja belum kita temukan Choi Jaejoong?!"

'_Siwon? Oh Tuhan, bagaimana ini? acara memilih gaun ini sudah cukup menguras tenagaku dan sekarang aku juga harus menguras hatiku dengan kehadiran Siwon disini." _Kyuhyun menarik rambutnya dan menghempaskan tubuhnya disofa yang disediakan. Dia benar-benar lelah dan frustasi.

"Kyu, lihat ini ba—"

"Hai sayang. Apa sudah memutuskan gaun mana yang akan kau ambil?" Ucapan Yunho di samping telinga Jaejoong menghentikan ucapannya tadi.

"Yunnie, akhirnya kau datang. Kau duduklah disana aku akan memakainya satu persatu dan memperlihatkannya padamu." Jaejoong mendorong tubuh Yunho kearah sofa dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Bagaimana jika aku membantumu untuk memakai gaun itu?" Yunho mencuri satu kecupan dibibir Jaejoong yang sekarang telah berlari dari tempat itu.

"_Get a room, please."_ Gerutu Kyuhyun sambil memutar matanya.

"Oh hai, Kyu. Apa kabarmu?" Yunho mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Kyuhyun yang sudah terlihat kacau dan tak bertenaga.

"Buruk. _And thank's to your fiance._ Dia telah menghabiskan waktu selama lebih dari empat jam disini dan yang mengherankan adalah tenaganya masih sangat menggebu-gebu tanpa keluhan sedikitpun. Aku mohon padamu jangan buat hariku menjadi sia-sia hanya dengan memandangi gaun-gaun putih ini." celoteh Kyuhyun.

Yunho tertawa. Sementara Kyuhyun memandangi sekeliling ruangan mencari seseorang. Yunho yang melihat tingkah Kyuhyun pun hanya tersenyum.

"Siwon? Dia sedang memesan restoran untuk kita. Dia duluan karena dia harus menemui seseoramg dulu disana. Jadi sekalian saja."

"Ohh." Kyuhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, entah kenapa dia merasa kecewa karena tidak bisa melihat wajah Siwon disini.

"Aku berjanji ini tidak akan lama. Beri aku waktu tiga puluh menit untuk menyelesaikan masalah kita dengan si gaun putih. Bagaimana?"

"Dua puluh menit." Ucap Kyuhyun mantap.

"_Deal._ Dua puluh menit."

**xxx**

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Cukup baik. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat semua bagian tubuhku masih lengkap dan aku baru saja pulang dari bulan maduku." Kibum tersenyum kearah Siwon.

Siwon membalas senyuman itu dengan tulus. Siwon merindukan wanita ini. Kibum yang sangat peduli padanya. Kibum meneleponnya saat dia masih dikantor dan megajak untuk bertemu disini. Tentu saja Siwon menyanggupi karena Siwon merindukannya. Bukan sebagai kekasih atau mantan kekasih tapi sebagai sahabat yang saling peduli satu sama lain.

"Aku senang melihatmu bahagia seperti ini, Kim Kibum."

"Ya, dia sangat mencintaiku. Tapi dia belum cukup beruntung untuk mendapatkan cintaku. Karena masih terus kuberikan pada seseorang." Ucap Kibum sambil memandang lurus kearah mata Siwon.

"Aku yakin dia akan menjadi lebih beruntung daripada pria yang kau cintai saat ini. karena dia mencintaimu dan menghargaimu sebagai pendamping hidupnya. belajarlah untuk mencintainya." Siwon meraih tangan Kibum dan membelainya lembut.

Kibum tersenyum mendengar ucapan Siwon, lalu mengecek jam yang melingkar anggun di pergelangan tangan kirinya. "Aku harus pergi, Siwon. Senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi." Kibum menghampiri Siwon dan memeluknya

"_My pleasure, princess._" Siwon membalas pelukan Kibum.

"Berbahagialah Siwon. Aku ingin kau benar-benar merasakan kebahagiaan seperti yang aku rasakan saat ini."

**xxx**

"Kyu.. Kau lihat kan gaun yang kita pilih tadi. Oh Tuhan itu benar-benar indah dan sangat pas untuk bentuk tubuhku. Seharusnya aku mengajak Yunho dari tadi. Jadi kita tidak akan menghabiskan waktu empat jam kita dengan sia-sia."

"Ya itu benar. Dan lihatlah wajahku sekarang, pasti terlihat sepuluh tahun lebih tua dari yang seharusnya." Jaejoong terkekeh saat mendengar ucapan sahabatnya.

Langkah kaki Jaejoong seketika terhenti saat melihat sosok Siwon sedang berpelukan dengan seorang wanita. Kyuhyun yang berjalan dibelakang Jaejoong menabrak punggung Jaejoong. Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan mengarahkan pandangannya kearah pandangan Jaejoong. Matanya menangkap sosok pria yang sangat dia cintai sedang berpelukan dengan mesra dengan seorang wanita cantik. Kyuhyun terpaku ditempatnya berdiri. Bahkan dia tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk melanjutkan langkah kakinya. Mata Kyuhyun terasa sangat panas. Hatinya terasa sakit. Kyuhyun benar-benar akan berakhir menangis disini jika dia tidak segera pergi dari tempat ini.

"Jae, nanti aku menyusulmu. Aku harus ke toilet sebentar." Jajeoong hanya mengangguk dan bergegas menuju meja yang telah dipesan Siwon.

Kyuhyun berjalan dengan terburu-buru ke toilet. Kyuhyun menangis sejadi-jadinya disana. Ini yang Kyuhyun belum tahu. Kyuhyun baru tahu hari ini bahwa melihat Siwon bersama wanita lain akan jadi sesakit ini. Kyuhyun ingin membatalkan acara makan malam ini saja. Dia ingin pulang dan bergelung dibawah selimut hangatnya. Tapi jika dia pulang Jaejoong tentu saja akan curiga. Dan Kyuhyun tidak ingin dianggap lemah oleh Siwon hanya karena melihat Siwon memeluk orang lain, Kyuhyun melarikan diri. Bukanlah pilihan yang seharusnya dipilih oleh seorang wanita dewasa seperti Kyuhyun.

Dan Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak memiliki hak untuk cemburu atau pun marah saat Siwon memutuskan untuk bersama orang lain bukan? Siwon pantas untuk bahagia, meskipun itu berarti Siwon tidak bersamanya lagi. Kyuhyun menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya perlahan berusaha melegakan dadanya yang terasa sesak.

Setelah memperbaiki riasan dan mengurangi kesan 'baru saja menangis'-nya, Kyuhyun kembali ke tempat yang telah Siwon pesan. Kyuhyun berusaha menjaga raut wajahnya sewajar mungkin. Kyuhyun bisa melihat Yunho juga telah bergabung disana. Kyuhyun duduk di kursi yang berseberangan dengan Siwon. Kyuhyun dapat merasakan tatapan Siwon yang memperhatikannya sejak dia berjalan menuju meja mereka, tapi Kyuhyun berusaha keras mengabaikan hal itu.

"Kenapa lama sekali, Kyu?" Tanya Jaejoong saat Kyuhyun meletakkan tasnya diatas meja.

"Oh, tadi aku mengantri. Banyak yang ingin menggunakan toilet." Kyuhyun berbohong, di bumi bagian mana yang akan mengantri menggunakan toilet saat kita sedang berada di restorang yang berkelas seperti ini.

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk lalu kembali mengobrol dengan Yunho yang duduk dihadapannya.

"_Noona, _kau mau memesan apa?" Deg! Hati Kyuhyun langsung tak karuan saat dia mendengar Siwon mengajaknya bicara. Dan hal yang sedikit (banyak) membuatnya kecewa adalah Siwon kembali memanggilnya _noona._

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan bertemu pandang dengan Siwon yang terlihat sedang menunggu jawaban darinya. Terlihat tampan seperti biasanya. "Aku memesan apa yang Jaejoong pesan saja." Dengan susah payah Kyuhyun mengeluarkan suaranya.

Siwon mengangguk dan berbicara pada pelayan yang sedari tadi menunggu pesanan mereka. Sementara Kyuhyun mencoba bergabung ke dalam obrolan Jaejoong dan Yunho yang sedang berdebat tentang tempat yang akan mereka datangi saat berbulan madu. Namun niat Kyuhyun untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Siwon sama sekali jauh dari kata berhasil. Karena Siwon menatap lurus kearahnya dengan tangan terlipat didepan dada. Pandangan mereka bertemu.

Tidak ada yang berniat untuk menyapa terlebih dahulu. Hanya tatapan yang sarat akan kerinduan yang tak tersampaikan. Siwon tenggelam dalam iris cokelat karamel Kyuhyun yang mampu membuatnya terpaku dan beku. Siwon seakan berusaha mencari sesuatu yang dia inginkan. Berusaha mengerti jalan pemikiran Kyuhyun. Berusaha mencari jawaban yang tepat atas semua keputusan Kyuhyun yang begitu sepihak.

"Siwon, kau tadi berpelukan dengan siapa?" Suara dan pertanyaan Jaejoong mengharuskan mereka mengalihkan pandangan mereka.

"Kibum."

"Kibum? Ah. Pasti dia wanita yang meneleponmu waktu itu ya? Dia pacarmu?" Jaejoong langsung menginterogasi Siwon dengan sangat antusias.

"Bukan. Dia sudah menikah dan baru saja pulang dari bulan madu." Siwon menghela nafas.

"Tapi dia terlihat sangat dekat denganmu. Tidak mungkin kalian tidak ada hubungan apa-apa." Gumam Jaejoong.

Kyuhyun menoleh kearah Siwon yang terlihat kurang nyaman dengan topik pembicaraan itu. Benarkah? Semudah itukah Siwon melupakannya? Tapi Kyuhyun cukup jelas mendengar Siwon mengatakan bahwa wanita itu sudah menikah.

"Sudahlah, sayang. Bukankah tadi Siwon mengatakan bahwa wanita itu sudah menikah. Aku yakin jika Siwon memang sedang berhubungan dengan seseorang, dia pasti memperkenalkannya pada kita. Bukankah begitu Siwon?" Yunho menengahi pembicaraan antara kakak dan adik itu.

"Ya tentu saja akan melakukannya. Tapi bagaimana aku harus memperkenalkan wanita-**ku**__pada kalian saat dia sudah memutuskan untuk pergi?" Ucap Siwon sambil memandang lurus kearah Kyuhyun yang menunduk dihadapannya.

"Kau sedang membicarakan apa, Siwon? Aku tidak mengerti." Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Lupakan saja. Aku hanya sedikit terbawa suasana." Siwon terkekeh sambil memegang belakang kepalanya.

Yunho ikut tertawa saat melihat suasana yang sedikit canggung.

"Ngomong-ngomong Siwon, sejak kapan kau menumbuhkan rambut-rambut kecil di sekitar rahang dan dagumu itu?" Tanya Yunho.

"Oh iya benar. Kau tahu _baby bro_, kau benar-benar terlihat aneh. Aku tidak menyukainya. Ya kan, Kyu?" Jaejoong menggamit lengan Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi hanya diam saja.

"Huh? Y-ya.. kau benar Jae. Aku lebih menyukai Siwon tanpa bulu-bulu itu." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil memaksakan senyum pada Jaeoong.

"Ya.. Sepertinya kali harus membelikan Siwon alat pencukur agar dia tidak terlihat terlalu dewasa dari umurnya yang seharusnya." Celetuk Yunho.

Siwon menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi sambil membelai bibir bawahnya. Dia terlihat seperti sedang berpikir keras sebelum menjawab. "Aku rasa aku akan mempertahankan rambut atau bulu terserah apa kalian menyebutnya. Bukankah dengan begini orang-orang akan menganggap kalian sedang bersama pria yang seumuran dengan kalian. Bukan seorang pria yang berumur dua puluh dua tahun."

Ucapan Siwon cukup membuat hati Kyuhyun berdenyut. Bukan Kyuhyun tidak tahu jika kata-kata itu ditujukan kepadanya. Kyuhyun bahkan tidak berani mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap Siwon.

"Kau benar-benar aneh hari ini. Menyebalkan. Eh, Kyu.. kenapa kau jadi sangat pendiam? Apa kau ada masalah?" Jaejoong menoleh kearah Kyuhyun begitu jarang mengeluarkan suaranya.

Jaejoong memang sedikit bingung dengan kelakuan sahabatnya ini. tidak biasanya Kyuhyun begitu pendiam. Biasanya dia akan ikut kedalam obrolan mereka apapun itu topiknya. Tapi malam ini, dia terlihat berbeda. Terlihat tidak nyaman dan terintimidasi. Kyuhyun hanya menundukkan kepala dan hanya mengeluarkan suara saat dimintai pendapat.

"Aku baik-baik saja Jae. Mungkin aku hanya sedikit lelah." Kyuhyun tersenyum kearah Jaejoong yang tengah menatapnya dengan penuh kekhawatiran.

Sementara Siwon yang hanya mendengarkan percakapan mereka, tersenyum kecut. Dia tahu Kyuhyun tidak baik-baik saja. Begitu juga dengan dirinya. Tidak tahukah Jaejoong bahwa dialah yang menyebabkan semuanya menjadi tidak baik-baik saja? Tapi Siwon pun tidak berhak untuk menyalahkan kakaknya itu. Dia bahkan tidak mengetahui apapun tentang hubungan mereka. Seandainya Kyuhyun bersedia untuk berjuang sedikit lebih lama. Seandainya Kyuhyun tidak menye—.. Pikiran itu terputus dengan sendirinya, tidak ingin memperdalam luka hatinya.

Siwon ingin sekali berteriak tepat disamping telinga Jaejoong bahwa dia mencintai Kyuhyun. Siwon ingin Jaejoong tahu bahwa Kyuhyun dan Siwon saling mencintai. Siwon bahkan sangat bingung bagaimana bisa kakaknya itu begitu buta dan tidak menangkap semua tanda-tanda yang ada disekitarnya. Menggosok wajahnya dengan kasar, Siwon berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Kalian makan saja duluan. Aku harus melakukan sesuatu dulu."

"Kau payah, Siwon." Gerutu Jaejoong saat Siwon beranjak pergi dari tempat duduknya.

**xxx**

Apakah mereka sudah benar-benar berakhir dan tidak memiliki harapan lagi?

Siwon memandang wajahnya di pantulan cermin. Siwon benci melihat wajahnya yang sama sekali tidak memperlihatkan emosinya yang sebenarnya. Siwon ingin seperti orang-orang yang dapat mengekspresikan rasa sedinya dengan baik. Dapat berbagi kesedihan dan kecewa kepada orang-orang terdekat. Siwon tidak tahu harus menyalahkan siapa dalam hal ini.

Siwon tertawa hambar. Mungkin inilah saatnya Siwon benar-benar melepaskan Kyuhyun. Merelakan semua perasaannya untuk Kyuhyun yang telah dia pendam selama kurang lebih delapan tahun ini. Membebaskan dirinya dari bayangan cinta pertamanya. Bayang-bayang orang yang telah menyakitinya berulang kali, namun tak juga menyurutkan perasaannya untuk orang itu. Cinta tulus yang dulu tak pernah dia harapkan untuk berbalas.

**xxx**

"Kyu, kau benar tidak apa-apa? Tidak biasanya kau diam saja."

"Iya Jae, tenang saja. Mungkin aku hanya terlalu lelah." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil menggenggam tangan Jaejoong yang masih memandangnya dengan khawatir.

Pembicaraan mereka tidak berlanjut, saat makanan yang mereka pesan datang. Mereka memulai makan malam tanpa Siwon. Sebenarnya ini atas usul Yunho, karena Jaejoong berniat menunggu Siwon kembali. Namun Yunho meyakinkan Jaejoong jika Siwon mungkin belum akan kembali dalam waktu yang cepat. Terpaksalah Jaejoong menuruti kata-kata calon Suaminya itu.

Kyuhyun makan dalam diam. Otaknya sudah terlalu lelah untuk berpikir. Tapi bayangan Siwon dan kata-katanya tadi masih menganggu pikirannya. Seandainya dia tidak jatuh cinta dan menolak Siwon berulang kali. Seandainya Siwon bukan adik seorang Choi Jaejoong. Kata orang Cinta tidak ada logika dan gila. Tapi kenapa Kyuhyun masih berpikir tentang logika saat dia benar-benar telah jatuh cinta pada adik sahabatnya? Kenapa dia masih sangat peduli tentang pendapat orang-orang jika dia dan Siwon terlibat dalam hubungan yang serius?

"Jae, bukankah itu Siwon?" Suara Yunho membuyarkan lamunan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun dan Jaejoong menoleh ke arah panggung kecil yang tak jauh dari meja mereka secara bersamaan. Kaget. Ya, Yunho tidak salah lihat. Itu adalah Choi Siwon. Dia duduk dengan gitar dipelukannya dan mic yang berdiri dihadapannya.

"A-apa yang dia lakukan?" gumam Jaejoong seolah bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Entahlah, sepertinya dia akan menyanyi." Yunho memandang kearah Siwon sambil tersenyum simpul. Entah kenapa Yunho merasa Siwon akan melakukan sesuatu yang menarik malam ini.

"Bukankah dia sangat romantis, Kyu?" Yunho menyeringai sambil memandang kearah Kyuhyun yang tak melepaskan matanya dari Siwon yang berada diatas panggung.

"Dia.. aku..." belum sempat Kyuhyun menyusun kata-katanya menjadi kalimat yang benar alunan merdu gitar Siwon mulai terdengar.

First Love (Juniel)

When the warm and scented wind passes by my cheeks  
I think of your face that i used to love  
Oh, when the wild, unknown flowers bloom hidden on the streets  
I think of you, whom i hide away in my memories

My baby illa illa illa, baby illa illa illa, baby illa illa illa  
Never forget love

"_**Kyuhyun, Aku mencintaimu."**_

"_**Siwon kamu masih terlalu kecil untuk mencintai seseorang."**_

Kilasan memori itu. Masih sangat jelas diingatan Siwon. Siwon menatap kearah meja dimana Kyuhyun duduk. Dia tidak mempedulikan keberadaan kakak dan calon kakak iparnya disana. Hanya terfokus pada satu orang. Cho Kyuhyun. Cinta pertamanya. Orang yang dicintainya.

Because first love is beautiful, a first love is a flower  
Blooming widely when spring comes – dazzling like a flower  
Like a young child, a first love is inexperienced  
Because you can't unconditionally give and take love

Illa illa illa, illa illa illa, illa illa illa,  
My love, good-bye

Kyuhyun mendengarkan suara Siwon yang mengalun menyayikan lagu itu. Lagu itu seolah diciptakan memang untuk mereka. Apa lagi yang bisa Kyuhyun lakukan sekarang? Kata _'__**goodbye'**_telah terucap dari mulut Siwon. Kyuhyun tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana masa depannya tanpa Siwon. Apakah dia mampu benar-benar melepaskan Siwon?

When the stars drawn out on the night sky bring up your memories,  
I take you out of my old diaries

My baby illa illa illa, baby illa illa illa, baby illa illa illa  
Never forget love

Because first love is beautiful, a first love is a flower  
Blooming widely when spring comes – dazzling like a flower  
Like a young child, a first love is inexperienced  
Because you can't unconditionally give and take love

I was young back then, i didn't know any better  
Now i think i will know  
I call out to you as i draw you out  
Illa illa illa illa, illa illa illa

Illa illa illa illa, never forget love

"_**Kiss me."**_

"_**Please, stop!"**_

"_**Ini kesalahan Siwon."**_

"_**Aku juga mencintaimu, Choi Siwon."**_

Siwon menatap tajam kearah Kyuhyun, tidak ada perubahan dari ekspresi wanita itu. Terlihat begitu tenang dan datar. Hanya memandang lurus kearah Siwon. Siwon tidak pernah mengharapkan kata maaf dari Kyuhyun tapi entahlah apa yang dia cari dari apa yang telah dia lakukan ini.

Seeing as a first love is painful, a first love is like a fever  
Because after you are mindlessly sick, you become an adult  
Because a first love can never be, a first love is lingering attachment  
Because you can't have it since you loved too much

Illa illa illa, illa illa illa, illa illa illa, my love, good-bye  
Illa illa illa, illa illa illa, illa illa illa, my love, good-bye

"_**Us. it will never work, Babo."**_

_**"Hubungan ini, apapun itu namanya, ini tidak... akan berhasil Siwon."**_

Siwon mengakhiri lagu yang dia nyanyikan dengan memejamkan mata. Berusaha meresapi segala perasaan yang menghinggapi hatinya saat ini. Hanya ini hal terakhir yang dapat Siwon berikan untuk Kyuhyun. Siwon membuka matanya saat mendengar orang-orang yang ada di restoran itu bertepuk tangan untuknya. Bahkan ada beberapa orang yang berdiri termasuk kakak dan calon kakak iparnya yang tersenyum bangga memandang kerahnya.

Siwon lalu membungkukkan badannya. Setelah memandang sekilas kearah Kyuhyun yang hanya diam dan menatap kearanya. Siwon sadar, inilah akhirnya. Akhir kisah cinta pertamanya. Siwon cukup tahu diri, dia memang tidak pantas untuk bersanding dengan wanita dewasa sukses seperti Kyuhyun. Dia pantas mendapatkan pria yang lebih baik dari Siwon.

Setelah melayangkan senyuman kearah Jaejoong. Siwon tidak kembali ke meja mereka, dia bergegas keluar dari restoran. Dia harus pergi dari sini. Harus.

**xxx**

Kyuhyun memandang kosong kearah Siwon yang bergegas keluar dari restoran. Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan sekarang. Semua perkataan Siwon malam itu terngiang kembali di telinganya. Kalimat-kalimat yang seharusnya membuat Kyuhyun menjadi lebih berani dan optimis tentang hubungan mereka.

_**"Ya, aku cukup tahu diri. Aku memang bukanlah pria yang pantas untuk kau cin..."**_

_**"Look at me, Kyu. Pandang aku, tapi aku mohon satu hal pandang aku sebagai Choi Siwon, adik dari Choi Jaejoong dan jangan pandang aku sebagai pria yang memiliki selisih umur delapan tahun lebih muda darimu. Tapi pandanglah aku sebagai pria yang mencintaimu dengan sepenuh hati dan rela melakukan apapun untukmu tanpa peduli berapapun jarak umur yang memisahkan kita. Aku mencintaimu bukan karena umurmu Kyu. Umur hanyalah angka. Aku mencintaimu karena apa adanya dirimu."**_

_**"Kau belum yakin? Butuh waktu untuk meyakinkan perasaanmu padaku? Baik. Kau pikirkanlah itu baik-baik, ambil waktumu selama yang kau inginkan. At least, fight for a little."**_

_**"Kau sudah menyerah bahkan disaat perang belum kita mulai."**_

Tapi malam itu Kyuhyun terlalu kalut. Dia terlalu memikirkan anggapan orang. Dia terlalu mempedulikan _image-_nya di depan orang-orang. Tapi dia sama sekali tidak memikirkan tentang cintanya. Tentang Siwon yang akan selalu ada untuknya jika dia sedikit lebih berani untuk melawan semua anggapan orang tentang mereka. Tapi sekarang semuanya telah terlambat. Atau belum? Kyuhyun bangun dari tempat duduknya, dia berlari kearah mana Siwon tadi pergi.

Kyuhyun tidak peduli pada Jaejoong yang memanggil namanya. Dia tidak peduli dengan kakinya yang memakai _high heels._ Rasa sakit di tumitnya tidak akan pernah sebanding dengan rasa sakit yang akan dia rasakan jika dia benar-benar kehilangan Siwon.

**xxx**

"SIWON!" Kyuhyun memanggil Siwon yang telah membuka pintu mobilnya.

"Tunggu dulu!" lanjut Kyuhyun dengan bafas yang terengah-engah, akhirnya dia berdiri tidak terlalu jauh dari Siwon.

Siwon membalikkan badannya sambil menutup pintu mobil yang tadi dia buka. Siwon menjaga raut wajahnya agar terlihat tetap datar dihadapan Kyuhyun. Jika Siwon bisa jujur dia ingin sekali memeluk wanita yang sudah ada dihadapannya ini. Tapi luka hatinya tidak membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Wanita yang sangat pintar dalam hal menarik ulur perasaan dan cinta Siwon. _Somehow, _Siwon merasa telah dipermainkan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Ada apa?" Suara Siwon terdengar sangat tenang dan dingin di telinga Kyuhyun.

"Kita harus bicara."

"Aku rasa tidak ada lagi hal yang perlu kita bicarakan. Semuanya sudah sangat jelas, Kyu."

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya lalu menatap Siwon. Nafas Kyuhyun belum teratur. Belum lagi luapan emosi yang tak terbendung lagi kini membuat Kyuhyun mulai berurai air mata. Begitu banyak hal yang ingi dia katakan. Tapi mulutnya tak bisa digerakkan. Hanya air mata yang mewakili segala perasaan Kyuhyun saat ini. perasaan takut kehilangan.

"Aku.. kita.."

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan yang sedikit lebih lembut. Siwon benci saat melihat Kyuhyun mengeluarkan air matanya yang berharga.

Kyuhyun menghapus air matanya dengan punggung tangannya. Setelah menghela nafas Kyuhyun menatap Siwon. "Aku tidak ingin kita berpisah dengan cara ini. tidak dengan kau yang berpikiran bahwa aku orang yang pengecut dan mudah menyerah dalam hubungan kita. Aku tahu bahwa aku memang lebih tua darimu, Wonnie. Tapi kau jauh lebih optimis dan berani daripada aku."

"..."

"Diatas semua masalah kita, kekacauan yang telah aku buat selama ini. Aku hanya ingin kau memaafkanku, Siwon. Maafkan aku karena tidak bisa jadi seoptimis dan seberani dirimu. Maafkan aku yang terlalu pengecut dan terlalu mudah menyerah. Maafkan aku yang tidak bisa mengimbangimu dalam hubungan ini. Tapi tolong ingat satu hal, Aku mencintaimu_. I really am."_

"..."

"Kau pantas mendapatkan yang lebih baik dari pada aku, Siwon." Dengan berusaha tegar, Kyuhyun beranjak untuk pergi dari tempat itu.

"Benarkah? Lalu bagaimana aku menemukan wanita yang lebih baik itu, Kyu?" Bisikan Siwon sangat pelan namun berhasil menghentikan gerakan kaki Kyuhyun.

"BERITAHU AKU, KYU! Bagaimana caranya agar aku menemukan orang itu? Disaat segala yang aku butuhkan dalam hidupku adalah kau. Hanya seorang Cho Kyuhyun. tidak ada yang lain lagi. Sesulit itukah untuk kau mengerti, Kyu?"

"Siwon, Ak—" Sebelum Kyuhyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya,Siwon mengangkat tangannya tanda dia belum selesai bicara.

"Katakan Kyu. Kenapa kau begitu piawai mempermainkan perasaanku? Kau telah menolakku berulang kali. Tanpa aku tahu apa sebenarnya alasanmu." Siwon menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"A—aku sama sekali tidak pernah memiliki niat untuk menolakmu Siwon. Perasaan kita mutual. Tapi..." Kyuhyun tidak yakin apakah Siwon akan menerima alasannya ini.

Siwon mengerutkan keningnya, menunggu kata-kata yang akan keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun selanjutnya.

"Tapi aku terlalu sibuk memikirkan tentang kenyataan jika Choi Siwon adalah adik dari sahabatku. Tentang keyataan jika umur kita terpaut jauh. Dan aku terlalu takut mengetahui pandangan orang tentang hubungan kita nantinya. Aku terlalu sibuk memikirkan sehingga aku tidak menyadari betapa aku sangat mencintai seorang Choi Siwon. Bukan sebagai adik dari Choi Jaejoong, tapi sebagai seorang pria."

"K—kyu.." Siwon cukup kaget dengan pernyataan terakhir Kyuhyun.

Kalimat itu seperti obat mujarab untuk menyembuhkan luka hatinya yang telah meradang. Hanya dengan dua kalimat itu.

"Jika kau bertanya apa hal yang paling aku inginkan di dunia saat ini, maka aku akan menjawabnya tanpa keraguan. Aku ingin bersama Choi Siwon. Aku ingin belajar mencintaimu sebagai seorang pria yang juga mencintaiku. Bukan sebagai pria yang lebih muda ataupun adik sahabatku. Tapi pria yang akan mendampingiku selama sisa hidupku. Aku mencin—mmphh."

Perkataan Kyuhyun terputus saat bibir Siwon telah menemukan bibirnya dalam kecepatan cahaya. Kini bibir Siwon mulai bergerak diatas bibirnya. Sangat cepat, sampai Kyuhyun tidak dapat memikirkan apapun lagi. Butuh sepersekian detik untuk Kyuhyun membalas lumatan Siwon. Lumatan Siwon yang begitu keras dan kasar kini berubah lebih lembut dan mengimbangi permainan lidah Kyuhyun. tidak ada yang ingin melepaskan pagutan bibir mereka. Seakan tidak pernah cukup dengan itu. Mereka terus berciuman tanpa peduli dimana mereka sedang berada.

Siwon dan Kyuhyun tidak menyadari ada dua pasang mata yang memandang kearah mereka. Sepasang mata membulat sepurna karena _shock_. Sementara sepasang lainnya hanya menatap pasangan itu sambil tersenyum.

Pagutan bibir Siwon dan Kyuhyun harus terhenti saat mereka medengar suara orang yang sangat mereka kenal.

"Kalian.. apa.. _WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"_

**xxx**

Hubungan Kyuhyun dan Siwon sudah kembali seperti semula, tapi masalah mereka belum sepenuhnya selesai. Hal yang paling Kyuhyun takutkan benar-benar terjadi. Choi Jaejoong murka. Setelah kejadian ditempat parkir malam itu, belum satu kalipun Jaejoong mengangkat telepon dari Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun benar-benar takut hal ini akan mempengaruhi proses persiapan pernikahan Jaejoong dan Yunho. Kyuhyun tidak masalah jika Jaejoong marah dan tidak mau berbicara dengannya tapi pernikahan Jaejoong dan Yunho tinggal satu bulan lagi, Kyuhyun benar-benar berharap pernikahan mereka akan berjalan lancar dengan atau tanpa dirinya.

Kyuhyun yang baru saja selesai mandi dan berpakaian, mulai memoleskan riasan di wajahnya yang tak bercacat. Hanya _make up _sederhana. Mata Kyuhyun menangkap pantulan kalung dengan liontin hati yang kini melingkar di lehernya. Mau tidak mau Kyuhyun tersenyum. Dia benar-benar seperti orang gila sekarang. Disatu sisi dia cemas dan taku tentang masalah Jaejoong. Tapi disisi lain, Kyuhyun benar-benar merasa bahagia dengan hidupnya sekarang. Dia benar-benar bersyukur. Dia berlari mengejar Siwon malam itu. Jika dia tidak melakukan hal itu, Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak berani membayangkan akan jadi seperti apa dia hari ini.

"Sedang memikirkan aku, ya?" Bisikan Siwon terdengar dari belakang, dia bisa merasakan nafas Siwon di lehernya.

Kyuhyun tidak sadar jika Siwon sudah berada dibelakangnya. "Dalam mimpimu." Gumam Kyuhyun sambil tertawa tertahan.

Siwon mencium leher Kyuhyun, namun tiba-tiba Kyuhyun mengingat sesuatu yang mengharuskannya berdiri dan membalikkan badannya.

"Hei, ada apa?" Siwon mengernyitkan keningnya, bingung.

"Kau.. kau sudah berbicara dengan Jaejoong? Bagaimana?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil memegang lengan Siwon.

Siwon menghela napas panjang. Lalu membelai pipi Kyuhyun dengan lembut. Dia tahu tentang kekhawatiran kekasihnya ini. Tapi Siwon benar-benar belum memiliki kesempatan untuk berbicara serius dengan Jaejoong.

"Belum, sayang. Tapi hari ini aku benar-benar akan bicara dengannya. Aku janji." Ucap Siwon lembut sebelum mendaratkan bibirnya di kening Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya. Menikmati kecupan panjang yang diberikan Siwon. Ada Siwon disampingnya, memberikan kenyamanan dan keyakinan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Ciuman Siwon turun ke kedua kelopak mata Kyuhyun yang tertutup. Lalu hidung. Lalu kedua pipi yang kini mulai menampilkan semburat merah. Lalu dagu. Lalu Siwon mengecup bibir Kyuhyun. Hanya kecupan singkat. Saat Siwon melepaskan bibir Kyuhyun dan mulai bergerak menjauh, Kyuhyun memindahkan tangannya ke belakang kepala Siwon. Menarik kepala Siwon untuk kembali mendekat dan mempertemukan kembali bibir mereka.

Kyuhyun mencium Siwon dengan dalam dan bergairah. Menekan bagian belakang kepala Siwon agar memperdalam ciuman mereka. Desahan Kyuhyun benar-benar membangkitkan gairah Siwon. Siwon menggigit bibir bawah Kyuhyun dengan lembut, lalu memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Kyuhyun. membelai setiap bagian dari mulut Kyuhyun tanpa ada satu sudutpun yang terlewatkan. Siwon benar-benar tahu cara memanjakan Kyuhyun dengan lidahnya. Kyuhyun melepaskan pagutan mereka untuk bernafas sejenak sebelum akhirnya Siwon kembali menyerang bibirnya dan mencium Kyuhyun dengan gairah yang sudah mencapai ambang batas.

Sementara tangan Kyuhyun mulai bekerja dengan jas dan kancing kemeja yang siwon kenakan. Tangan Kyuhyun mulai bergerak semakin kebawah sementara bibirnya tetap berusaha membalas lumatan demi lumata yang Siwon lakukan. Mereka memiliki kebutuhan yang mendesak. Siwon dengan mudah membebaskan Kyuhyun dari gaunnya. Sementara tangan Kyuhyun mulai bekerja dengan ikat pinggang dan celana Siwon. Sebelum akhirnya Siwon benar-benar terbebas dari segala hal yang dia pakai hari ini. Kyuhyun pun tidak berbeda dengan Siwon.

Siwon memeluk Kyuhyun berusaha menemukan friksi diantara mereka. Lalu bergerak kearah ranjang Kyuhyun. Siwon menggingit telinga Kyuhyun. Desahan berhasil lolos dari bibir Kyuhyun yang menyibukkan tangannya dengan mengeksplorasi tubuh sempurna Siwon.

Setelah membaringkan Kyuhyun, Siwon mengecup bibir Kyuhyun singkat. "Kau sangat cantik, Kyu. Aku mencintaimu."

"W—wonnie.. _make me yours. I need you._" Bisikan Kyuhyun terdengar begitu seksi dan seduktif di telinga Siwon.

Siwon hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Kyuhyun. Tanpa diminta pun dia akan dengan senang hati menjadikan Kyuhyun seutuhnya miliknya. Membawa Kyuhyun ke surga mereka. Hanya milik mereka.

**xxx**

Kyuhyun bergerak-gerak tidak nyaman ditempat duduknya dengan tatapan tajam Jaejoong di hadapannya. Tadi pagi Jaejoong meneleponnya mengatakan ingin bertemu dengannya. Disinilah mereka sekarang, di kafe tempat mereka biasa bertemu. Kyuhyun tahu dia adalah pihak yang bersalah disini. Jadi dia tak berhak mengeluarkan suaranya sebelum Jaejoong yang melakukannya terlebih dahulu.

"Kyu.."

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya menemukan Jaejoong memandang kearah jendela besar disamping mereka.

"Kita sudah bersahabat selama delapan belas tahun ini, kau tentu tahu bahwa Siwon sangat berarti untukku."

Kyuhyun mengangguk samar, tidak tahu kearah mana Jaejoong akan membawa pembicaraan mereka.

"Kenapa harus Siwon, Kyu? Dia adikku dan kau sahabatku. Tidak bisakah kau hanya menganggapnya sebagai adik dari sahabatmu. Pandanglah dia sebagai adik Choi Jaejoong."

Kyuhyun terhenyak mendengar ucapan Jaejoong. Tentu situasi seperti ini sudah Kyuhyun perkirakan. Jika Kyuhyun berada di posisi Jaejoong mungkin Kyuhyun tidak akan bertindak selembut ini. Kyuhyun akan langsung memaki-maki orang itu. Tidak akan bisa setenang Jaejoong.

"Maafkan aku Jae." Bisik Kyuhyun sambil menatap sendu kearah sahabatnya yang tidak juga memandang wajahnya.

"Tidak bisakah kau melepaskannya, Kyu? Aku tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana terhadapmu jika kau terus bersama dengan adikku. Dia adalah porselenku, Kyu. Aku tak bisa menyerahkannya padamu jika hanya untuk kau pecahkan. Dia terlalu berharga."

Jaejoong berdiri tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Kyuhyun. tapi Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya saat dia berada tepat disamping Kyuhyun.

"Pikirkanlah baik-baik. Aku benar-benar memohon padamu, Kyu. Bukan sebagai seorang sahabat tapi sebagai seorang kakak untuk adiknya." Lalu Jaejoong melanjutkan langkahnya.

Namun belum genap lima langkah Jaejoong menjauhi Kyuhyun, Jaejoong dapat mendengar suara lirih Kyuhyun.

"Maafkan aku Jae. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa."

**xxx**

Jaejoong benar-benar merasa lelah sekarang, tapi dia belum ingin kembali kerumah. Setelah percakapannya denga Kyuhyun yang benar-benar menguras tenaga dan pikirannya, Jaejoong menghentikan mobilnya ditaman terdekat. Disinilah dia, duduk dibawah pohon rindang, menikmati tiupan semilir angin menerpa wajahnya. Berharap semua beban yang kini menghantui hatinya akan ikut pergi bersama angin. Tapi itu tidak mungkin. Kini semuanya sudah sangat jelas. Setiap keanehan yang dilakukan adiknya dan sahabatnya itu. Semuanya jadi masuk akal untuk Jaejoong.

"_**Bagus, kau tunggu di lobby apartemenmu. Siwon dan aku akan segera sampai."**_

"_**APA?!"**_

"_**Huh? Sangat cantik."**_

"_**Aku rasa aku akan mempertahankan rambut atau bulu terserah apa kalian menyebutnya. Bukankah dengan begini orang-orang akan menganggap kalian sedang bersama pria yang seumuran dengan kalian. Bukan seorang pria yang berumur dua puluh dua tahun."**_

Kilasan memori itu sudah cukup untuk menjawab semua keanehan-keanehan lain yang ditimbulkan oleh adik dan sahabatnya itu. Terlalu banyak informasi yang Jaejoong dapatkan akhir-akhir ini. dan informasi-informasi itu, terlalu sulit untuk Jaejoong percaya. Adiknya. Sahabatnya. Bagaimana bisa mereka mereahasiakan semuanya darinya? Dia merasa sangat bodoh. Bagaimana mungkin dia tidak menyadari hal yang sudah jelas-jelas ada di depan matanya?

Jaejoong menghela nafas panjang. Tiba-tiba sebuah kecupan mendarat di pipi kirinya.

"Hai, sayang. _Feeling better?" _Yunho duduk di samping Jaejoong lalu menarik Jaejoong kedalam dekapannya.

Saat berada dalam dekapan Yunho entah kenapa ada sebuah dorongan yang memaksa air matanya mengalir di pipinya. Jaejoong sangat membenci keadaan yang mengharuskannya menangis seperti ini. Dia terlihat sangat lemah saat dia menangis.

"Sshh.. _It's okay. Everything is gonna be alright._"

Tangis Jaejoong bertambah kencang saat dia mendengar kata-kata itu dari mulut Yunho.

"Bagaimana mungkin mereka merahasiakan hal seperti itu dariku? Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak tahu tentang mereka? Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?" Tanya Jaejoong disela-sela tangisnya.

"Hei, tenanglah. Bukankah mereka pasangan yang serasi? Umur bukanlah masalah. Siwon sudah sejak lama mencintai Kyuhyun. Dan bukankah ini hal yang baik jika Kyuhyun membalas cinta Siwon? Kau hanya terkejut, sayang." Bisik Yunho sambil mengelus punggung Jaejoong.

Jaejoong melepaskan pelukan Yunho lalu menatap mata Yunho dalam-dalam. "K-kau.. Kau mengetahuinya? Sejak kapan?"

"Sejak lama. Seharusnya kau memperhatikan cara Siwon memandang Kyuhyun. Pandangan itu sama dengan caraku memandangmu. Aku bukanlah orang yang berhak untuk memberitahumu. Merekalah yang lebih berhak untuk memberitahumu." Yunho kembali menarik Jaejoong kedalam pelukannya.

Jaejoong meronta dan memukul dada Yunho. "Kau mengetahuinya. Kau jahat. Seharusnya kau memberitahuku. Kalau sudah begini apa yang harus aku lakukan Jung Yunho?"

"Restui mereka. Tidak ada salahnya. Selama mereka bahagia dan saling mencintai. Umur hanyalah angka bukanlah masalah yang besar. Kebahagiaan Siwon adalah Kyuhyun, Jae. Pahamilah mereka dengan hatimu. Jangan dengan logikamu." Bisik Yunho sambil mengecup puncak kepala Jaejoong yang sudah berhenti meronta.

**xxx**

Sudah tiga hari sejak pertemuan Jaejoong dan Kyuhyun. Jaejoong ingin berbicara dengan Siwon tapi dia tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya harus dia bicarakan dengan adiknya itu. Siwon masih sangat muda. Terlalu muda. Tapi apakah itu masalah yang sebenarnya?

Jaejoong keluar dari kamarnya, saat menuruni tangga, Jaejoong bisa mendengar suara Siwon, Minho dang kedua orang tuanya yang sedang mengobrol. Jaejoong berjalan kearah ruang TV tempat semua orang berkumpul. Lalu duduk di sofa yang kosong berseberangan dengan Siwon yang sedang terlibat pembicaraan serius denga sang _Appa._

"Oh, kau sudah bangun. Kau mau _Umma _buatkan jus juga? Tunggu ya."

"Tidak usah, _Umma._" Ucap Jaejoong sambil tersenyum.

Siwon menoleh kearah kakak perempuannya yang memberikan tatapan **'aku ingin bicara denganmu' **lalu menoleh kearah sang _Appa _yang sepertinya sudah digamit oleh Leeteuk untuk pergi dari sana. Sementara Minho telah menghilang entah kemana.

"Yah! _Yeobbo._ Ada apa ini? aku masih punya beberapa urusan penting dengan Siwon." Teriak Kangin saat Leeteuk menarik lengannya kearah taman belakang.

"Kau ikut aku. Kau sudah lama tidak membantuku menyiram tanaman di taman belakang. Ayo." Ujar Leeteuk tanpa peduli teriakan Kangin.

Sementara Siwon hanya terkekeh melihat kelakuan kedua orang tuanya.

**xxx**

"Jae.. Aku.. Eh..." Siwon mempermainkan jari-jari tangannya yang mulai berkeringat.

"Kau mencintainya?" Jaejoong hanya menatap datar kerah adiknya.

"Huh?"

"Kau mencintainya? Kyuhyun." Tanya Jaejoong lagi.

Siwon menatap Jaejoong bingung. Tapi dia tahu apa yang harus dia jawab. "Aku mencintainya, Jae."

Jaejoong menghela nafas panjang.

"Kenapa harus dia, Siwon? Kenapa harus sahabatku?" Bisikan Jaejoong hanya menambah kadar rasa bersalah Siwon pada kakaknya itu.

Siwon berdiri dan menghampiri Jaejoong. Siwon memeluk Jaejoong. Salah satu wanita yang sangat berarti dalam hidupnya. orang yang selalu menjaganya selama ini. Siwon benar-benar bersyukur memiliki kakak perempuan seperti Jaejoong.

"Karena dia adalah Cho Kyuhyun. Jika dia bukan Cho Kyuhyun maka aku tidak akan jatuh cinta pada sahabatmu. _Simply, because she is_ Cho Kyuhyun."

Jaejoong tidak menjawab. Dia mengeratkan pelukan Siwon. Dan mulai terisak dibahu adiknya itu.

"Mencintai orang yang lebih tua bukanlah sebuah kesalahan, Jae. Cinta tidak pernah memandang umur. Saat dia memilih untuk mengikat benang takdir dua orang maka itu tidak dapat dihindari. Kami saling mencintai. Itulah kenyataanya."

Jaejoong meremas bagian belakang kaos yang Siwon pakai.

"Dasar anak nakal." Gumam Jaejoong dibahu Siwon sambil memukul punggung Siwon.

Siwon hanya tersenyum. Siwon yakin sesuatu yang baik akan terjadi cepat atau lambat.

**xxx**

Jaejoong telah memikirkannya dengan matang. Dan muncullah satu keputusan dibenaknya. Dia telah mengirimkan pesan pada Kyuhyun dan Siwon bahwa dia ingin bertemu dengan mereka setelah dia pulang dari kantor. Yunho dengan setia menemani calon istrinya itu. Yunho sudah dapat bernafas lega melihat Jaejoong yang sudah kembali seperti biasa. Yunho memandang Jaejoong yang duduk di sebelahnya. Jauh lebih baik dari beberapa hari yang lalu.

Yunho mencium pipi Jaejoong dengan cepat lalu tersenyum bodoh memandang kedepan. Jaejoong menoleh dan mencubit pipi Yunho.

"Perhatikan jalanmu. Jangan seenaknya mencium pipi orang. Kalu kita menabrak sesuatu, bagaimana?" Teriak Jaejoong mengabaikan Yunho yang meringis kesakitan.

"Orang? Aku mencium calon istriku sendiri." Celetuk Yunho sambil mengelus pipinya yang sedikit memerah.

"Perhatikan saja jalannya, Jung Yunho. Berhentilah bersikap seperti anak kecil."

**xxx**

"APA TUNANGAN?" teriakan Siwon dan Kyuhyun memonopoli kafe yang mereka datangi.

Siwon membungkukkan badannya meminta maaf saat menyadari teriakan mereka tadi telah mengganggu pelanggan yang lain. Siwon kembali menatap kakaknya yang bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apa. Dia malah asyik suap-suapan es krim dengan si calon suami yang sama anehnya.

Siwon menggamit lengan Kyuhyun yang terlihat kebingungan.

"Jae, kau hanya bercanda, kan?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil memandang panik kearah Siwon.

"Tidak. Kalian ingin restuku, kan? Maka kalian harus bertunangan tepat di hari pernikahanku." Jawab Jaejoong enteng sementara Yunho hanya cekikikan.

Kyuhyun mengirimkan pandangan membunuhnya pada Yunho yang langsung diam seketika.

"Tapi Jae, Siwon masih terlalu muda."

"Kalau begitu kalian bisa putus sekarang."

"_NO!_" Siwon dan Kyuhyun langsung menggenggam tangan Jaejoong masing-masing kiri dan kanan.

"Jadi bagaimana?" tanya Jaejoong sambil tersenyum semanis mungkin melihat sahabat dan adiknya terlihat seperti kucing yang tersesat.

Siwon dan Kyuhyun saling pandang sebelum menghela nafas bersamaan. Tidak perlu mereka jawab pun, Jaejoong sudah tahu jawaban mereka dengan pasti. Jaejoong menyeringai lebar lalu mencium pipi Yunho yang hanya menjadi penonton.

"Aku akan pulang sekarang untuk memberitahu _Appa _dan _Umma _tentang rencana kalian." Jaejoong menarik tangan Yunho.

"Itu rencanamu, Choi Jaejoong!" Teriak Kyuhyun.

Jaejoong hanya terkekeh meninggalkan Siwon dan Kyuhyun yang masih dalam keadaan _shock._

**xxx**

Kyuhyun memandang kearah Siwon yang kini memejamkan matanya. Kyuhyun tidak akan pernah merasa cukup bila itu tentang Siwon. Kyuhyun meletakkan kepalanya di dada telanjang Siwon. Aroma Siwon benar-benar membuatnya mabuk. Kyuhyun mengecup dada Siwon dengan lembut lalu menyamankan posisinya.

"Berhentilah menggodaku, _baby._ Kau masih lelah jadi beristirahatlah. Kau membutuhkan energi yang ekstra untuk besok." Siwon mengelus surai coklat Kyuhyun dengan lembut. Sementara tangannya yang lain menepuk-nepuk lembut punggung Kyuhyun.

"Siwon.."

"Eumh.."

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku tahu."

"Kau tahu?"

"Ya. Karena aku juga mencintaimu." Bisik Siwon.

"Apa kau mau aku tunjukkan seberapa besar cintaku untukmu?"

"Sebelum itu, aku ingin kau tahu sebesar apa cintaku untukmu, _baby._ Kenapa kau begitu nakal malam ini?"

Siwon menggulingkan tubuh Kyuhyun hingga berada dibawahnya. Lalu mencium bibir Kyuhyun dengan penuh gairah. Mencium dengan lembut dan memberikan sensasi geli diperut Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun membalas ciuman Siwon dan membiarkan Siwon mendominasi ciuman mereka. Karena Kyuhyun menyukainya saat Siwon mendominasi bibirnya.

"_Show me, babo. I'm all yours."_

**xxx**

_I love you without knowing how, or when, or from where. I love you simply, without problems or pride. The only thing we never get enough of is love; and the only thing we never give enough of is love. _(Pablo Neruda dan Henry Miller)

**xxx**

The End

ooo

Silahkan tinggalkan jejak ^^

Menerima kritik dan saran dengan senang hati.

Thank you Readers..

Happy Very Belated Wonkyu Day

Love from Wonkyu


End file.
